


Prompts and Drabbles and Other Word Vomit: Miss Sherlock Edition

by AwkwardPotatoChild



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Elementary (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Sherlock (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Amnesia, Arashi - Freeform, Autism, Autistic Sherlock, Awkward Flirting, Bad Days, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canonical Character Death, Cats, Celebrity Crush, Childhood, Chocolate, Codenames, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Comfort, Coming Out, Cooking, Crossover, Crushes, Depression, Desert Island, Developing Friendships, Disguise, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drug-Induced Dream, Drugs, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Evil Plans, Evil Wato, Exhaustion, F/F, F/M, Fake Pregnancy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Firefly References, First Meetings, Fishing, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fugitives, Future Fic, Gen, God Complex, Gunshot Wounds, Half-Siblings, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hostage Situations, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Swap, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Jealousy, Johnny's Entertainment - Freeform, Kid Kento, Kid Sherlock, Kidnapping, Kissing, Light Angst, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Making Out, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Massage, Meta, Mistaken Identity, Mistletoe, Misunderstandings, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious Sherlock, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, On the Run, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, Partner Betrayal, Pokemon - Freeform, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Protective Siblings, Regret, Relapsing, Religion, Reunions, Secret Identity, Secret Marriage, Seduction, Selfies, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Sick Character, Sickfic, Snapchat Filters, Snowball Fight, Spiders, Stalking, Television Watching, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, UFOs, Unrequited Crush, Venom AU, Wato is Batgirl, Yandere, house md au, logan (2017) au, secret meeting, symbiote au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 84
Words: 31,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/pseuds/AwkwardPotatoChild
Summary: A collection of Miss Sherlock drabbles and prompt requests originally posted on my tumblrRequests Info and FAQs





	1. 32 - Watolock

**Author's Note:**

> I recently did some drabble and prompt requests on my tumblr, so I thought I would post them here as well.
> 
> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176248479651/if-ur-still-doing-drabbles-watolock-for-32-pls) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).  
> I'm still cool with taking some requests, so feel free to send me one. :]
> 
> None of these have been proofread, so don't hesitate to let me know if there are any mistakes.
>
>> 32\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” 

“Sherlock, what’s wrong?”

Sherlock said nothing as she laid in bed, only pulling her blanket up higher to hide her face. Wato sat next to her and frowned. Sherlock had stayed up late doing research on something and while that wasn’t unusual for the detective, what was unusual was the fact that she refused to leave her bed all day and talk to anyone.

“Sherlock,” Wato said as placed a hand on where she believed Sherlock’s knee to be, “I know you well enough to know when something is wrong. Ms. Hatano and I have been worried all day, and we just want to help. So please, let me know if something’s wrong and I’ll try to help you.”

Wato watched as Sherlock fidgeted beneath the covers before hearing her sigh. She then rolled over, so she could see Wato as she peeked out from beneath her blanket. Wato gave a small smile at the action and because she was glad that Sherlock was no longer ignoring her.

“Wato, I think I’m dying.”

Wato pulled back, shocked by the muffled words. They certainly were not what she expected and she found herself loss for words, so she waited with bated breath for Sherlock to continue.

“Recently, I’ve noticed some changes with me,” said Sherlock. “My heart rate has increased from it’s usual rate of 73 bpm to 95 bpm. I often feel uncomfortable, almost nauseous. I’m having difficulty breathing and I’m sweating more than usual. I’ve noticed that my mental processing has slowed down or stalled completely. I’ve become more distracted, Wato. Something is wrong with me.”

“Well, that sounds like-”

“However,” interrupted Sherlock, “there’s something odd about these symptoms.” Sherlock covered her head with her blanket again, turning away from Wato. “They only happen when I’m near you.”

Wato’s breath caught in her throat when she realized what Sherlock was trying to say.

“Wato,” whispered Sherlock from beneath the covers, **“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”**

Wato’s heart ached as she processed the confession, but she remained silent, letting Sherlock sort through her thoughts. Instead, she gently reached for the blanket, uncovering Sherlock. She remained unmoving, so Wato laid down carefully next to her. She then slowly wrapped her arms around Sherlock. She felt her stiffen in her arms, but she held her close, silently reassuring her that it would be okay, and soon, Sherlock relaxed into her embrace.

“I’m worried that I will become to emotional and distracted,” Sherlock said after some time, “and that it will lead to me making foolish mistakes. As a detective, I can’t risk letting a culprit go free. I can’t risk,” Sherlock paused and Wato felt her stiffen once more. “I can’t risk you getting hurt.”

Wato didn’t have to look to know that Sherlock was frowning and that her forehead was furrowed. She knew Sherlock was not one for emotions, saying that they were a distraction, but in that moment, Wato realized that Sherlock denied emotions because she felt them too deeply. Tracing Sherlock’s arm, Wato’s hand sought hers and held it tightly within her own, pouring all she could into it. She then leaned, resting her forehead to Sherlock’s back.

“I may not be the same as you, Sherlock, but make your mistakes and know that I will be there to help you fix them.” She felt Sherlock fidget slightly, but she remained firm with her embrace. “Trust in me in the same way that I trust in you.”

Things fell silent between the two of them again and Wato wondered if maybe she had said the wrong thing. She was about to pull away, when she felt Sherlock’s other hand over both of their’s.

“Silly. I’ve always trusted you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	2. 22 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 22\. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176269679761/i-really-like-your-drabbles-could-you-do-watolock) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

“I love you, Sherlock.”

“‘kay.”

Sherlock’s response to Wato’s words were always the same and Wato wouldn’t have it any other way. She knew that other people may have found it odd that her meaningful words were simply brushed aside like that, but Wato knew that wasn’t the case at all. It’s not as if Sherlock had never told her that she loved her. She just very rarely said it.

Usually, Sherlock didn’t care what other people had to say about her. But after hearing both Shibata and Kento nag her for not being more open about her feelings, Sherlock couldn’t help but wonder if maybe she was doing something wrong after all, maybe Wato was only pretending to be okay with it. Either way, their words seemed to have some effect on her, which was why she was now waking up Wato at 3 in the morning.

“What is it, Sherlock?” Wato yawned. “What’s wrong?”

She blindly reached for Sherlock’s hand, trying to pull her into bed with her. She ended up grabbing the edge of Sherlock’s dressing gown, but Sherlock let her tug her, sitting down next to where Wato was laying. Wato immediately sensed that something wasn’t right when Sherlock remained silent, playing with the edges of her sleeve as she tried to find the words.

“Wato, I’m sorry,” Sherlock finally blurted out.

Wato sat up, awake now. In the dark, she could make out the lines worrying Sherlock’s forehead and gently reached out to cup her cheek. She felt Sherlock lean in to the warmth before realizing something and pulled away slightly.

“For what, Sherlock? What happened?”

Sherlock looked away and sighed. “For not being as open to you as you are with me. For not being good with emotions. For not being able to say that I…”

Sherlock tried to get herself to say the words she so desperately wanted to say, but found that she couldn’t, making her feel more frustrated and ashamed. Wato deserved better than her. She gave a groan at this and was about to leave, when she felt Wato tugging her at once again. This time, once seated, Wato continued pulling at Sherlock, until she was able to wrap her arms around her, resting her head against her shoulder. Sherlock didn’t understand what Wato was doing, but she welcomed the embrace.

“It’s alright. I understand,” said Wato.

“But Wato-”

“Sherlock, I don’t say that I love you because I want to hear it back. I say that I love you because I want you to know that I do.”

Sherlock gave a small gasp and looked down at Wato incredulously. Wato was looking up at her with nothing but love in her eyes and Sherlock knew that her words were true, making Sherlock’s heart ache.

**“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice,”** Wato continued. “You may not say it out loud, but I know that you love me too, Sherlock.”

Sherlock said nothing, but Wato felt her carefully shifting, so that her arms were now wrapped around Wato as well. Once settled, Wato leaned in and placed a small kiss on Sherlock’s cheek, which was no doubt pink in color. She then rested her head back on Sherlock’s shoulder.

“I don’t want you to force yourself to do things you aren’t uncomfortable with. I love you and I understand you, Sherlock, so don’t worry. I know. I’ll always knows.”

Sherlock let out a breath and the two of them sat there, embraced in each other. It was barely noticeable, but Wato was certain she felt Sherlock kiss the top of her head and the thought warmed her thoroughly.

Wato laid back down in bed, sleep coming back to take her. She tugged at Sherlock’s sleeve, wanting her to stay with her. She expected Sherlock to pull away, but to her surprise, Sherlock did nothing to fight her and laid down as well.

Wato let herself fall back asleep, snuggled next to Sherlock. Her eyes grew heavy once again as she was lulled back to her dreams by the new warmth beside her. But just before, she fell asleep completely, Wato heard a voice that was barely above a whisper being spoken into her ear.

“I love you, Wato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	3. 13 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 13\. “Kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176316363556/watolock-and-13-ps-the-way-you-write-them-is-so) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

 “Sherlock, please slow down!”

“We can’t, Wato! We have to keep going!”

Wato wasn’t even sure of how they ended up in this situation or who they were even running from, but here she was, being dragged through the streets of Tokyo, struggling to catch her breath.

Sherlock took a sharp turn down an alleyway and Wato gave a yelp at being suddenly jerked in a different direction. Her legs continued to blindly move, but she suddenly halted when she saw that Sherlock had stopped and was now facing her. Before she knew it, Wato was being pressed up against the alley’s walls, Sherlock staring at her intently, only a breath away.

**“Kiss me.”**

Wato gasped and stared wide-eyed at her girlfriend. trying to process the words. The two of them had only recently established their relationship, but had never shared a kiss. Sure, Wato gave Sherlock small kisses to her cheek now and then, but never on the lips. Wato knew Sherlock was unused to physical displays of affection and Wato wanted to give her the space and time needed for her to feel comfortable, never wanting to push her too far.

However, Wato certainly hadn’t expected their first kiss together to be here and now.

“What?”

“Wato, kiss me,” Sherlock repeated.

Wato gulped when Sherlock’s right hand moved to cup her cheek, gently caressing it with her thumb. The other was placed on the cold bricks, next to her head, which effectively trapped her in place. Wato was uncertain if the fact that she was breathing heavily and the fact that she could feel her heart pounding in her chest was due to the running, but in that moment, she couldn’t be bothered to figure it out. the only thing on her mind was what to say to Sherlock and her answer was barely a breathy sigh.

“Okay.”

The moment the word left Wato’s lips, Sherlock’s were on her own, stealing it away from her as if it were her dying breath. Wato wasn’t certain of what she expected out of their first kiss together, but she definitely hadn’t expected the sheer amount of passion that Sherlock was showing her now. She had kissed other people before, but none could ever compare to this meeting of lips.

Wato moaned and kissed Sherlock back just as deeply, showing her how much she loved and appreciated what Sherlock was doing, and she could have sworn Sherlock gave a small moan as well. She tilted her head to the side, fitting their lips together better, further deepening their pleasure. She felt Sherlock gently nip at her bottom lip and her lips parted immediately. Wato gave another moan, reveling in the feeling of Sherlock’s tongue upon her own. Sherlock tasted faintly of chocolate and she never realized how sweet it could be. Wato found herself intoxicated by the taste, craving it more and more.

Their lips and bodies continued moving together naturally as if one whole. Wato leaned forward, pressing herself further into Sherlock and wrapping her arms around her neck, wanting to feel her as close as possible. Sherlock did the same, with one arm now around Wato’s waist. They were practically attached to one another now, but both of them kept tugging and pulling each other closer, never satisfied with the distance between them as their kiss grew deeper.

Wato wasn’t certain of how long they kissed, but she knew that it would never be enough. Her lungs were burning, begging for air, and there was no doubt that Sherlock was struggling as well, but neither of them wanted to separate, too addicted to each other.

Eventually, it was Sherlock that stopped first, causing Wato to give a small whine as she leaned forward, hoping for more. She watched with unfocused eyes as Sherlock shook her head slightly with a small smile on her face, before turning to glance at the entrance of the alleyway that they were still standing in. It was then that Wato remembered where they were and found her cheeks growing warm at the possibility of anyone catching them in such a compromising position.

Sherlock leaned forward, resting against the brick wall as she did her best to catch her breath. Wato struggled to do the same, still clinging to Sherlock for dear life, not trusting herself to stand.

“I think we’re safe now.”

Wato nodded, still needing another moment to catch her breath.

“So,” she panted, “why exactly were we running again?”

Sherlock said nothing, still finding her breath, but she gave a small nod in response. She reached into her coat pocket and pulled something out. Wato looked down and she found herself shocked once again.

“Is that…Shibata’s badge?”

The smirk on Sherlock’s face was more than enough confirmation.

“Sherlock!” Wato smacked Sherlock’s arm lightly and the smirk on Sherlock’s face grew even wider. “You shouldn’t have done that!” scolded Wato. She tried to look stern, but she knew that was unlikely given how disheveled and kiss-drunk she looked.

Sherlock shrugged. “If he didn’t want me to steal it, he would keep better track of it.”

Wato sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course Sherlock would say something like that.

“I’ll give it back later,” Sherlock reassured her. “I’m just borrowing it right now.”

Wato wanted to argue, but knew it would be pointless. Instead, she huffed and gave Sherlock an exasperated look.

“You better,” said Wato.

She then leaned in to give Sherlock a quick kiss, unable to be angry at her girlfriend for long. To her delight and surprise, Sherlock grew bright red and turned away shyly, as if they hadn’t been making out like teenagers in an alleyway only a few moments earlier. Wato giggled at this, making Sherlock blush even more. But just like Wato, Sherlock couldn’t find it in her to be angry at her girlfriend for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	4. 23 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 23\. "Just once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176376424531/hellooo-if-youre-still-in-the-mood-to-write) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Sherlock huffed and turned away, hiding her face in one of the pillows on the couch. Wato moved closer to her and Sherlock didn’t have to look up to know that Wato was still staring at her with those wide, pleading eyes and that cute little pout.

“Sherlock, please,” begged Wato. **“Just once.”**

Wato shook Sherlock, trying to get her to show her face. Sherlock groaned and grumbled. She did her best to fight off Wato’s advances, but she somehow managed to get the pillow away from Sherlock. Sherlock turned to glare at her, but her girlfriend didn’t seem to care, only sticking her tongue out playfully as she tossed the pillow across the room. She then gave Sherlock the same pleading look from earlier and without her shield, Sherlock felt herself slowly giving in already.

“Please, Sherlock,” Wato said again. “Just this once. For me?”

Wato leaned in and rested her head on Sherlock’s shoulder. She looked and smiled brightly at her and with a sigh, Sherlock knew she had lost. She gave a small nod, admitting defeat, before Wato gave an excited squeal and tapped away at her phone. She quickly brought up what she needed and soon the screen was showed her and Sherlock, both with dog ears and noses.

“I look ridiculous,” Sherlock grumbled. She crossed her arms and glared at the phone, nose scrunched up as she tried to process her image.

“You look adorable,” said Wato. She leaned up to give Sherlock’s cheek a kiss before resting her head back on her shoulder. “Now, stick out your tongue too.”

Sherlock groaned and did as she was told, cheeks red. Wato giggled happily as she took pictures of the two of them. Sherlock wasn’t happy about her situation, feeling a little embarrassed, but looking down at Wato’s wide smile, she wasn’t going to deny the fact that it made her happy seeing Wato so giddy.

Maybe just this once could be just for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	5. 41 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 41\. “You did all of this for me?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176386617051/hi-i-really-love-your-lil-watolock-fics-and-if) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

The day had not been kind to Wato.

She thought it would be a mellow day given that there didn’t seem to be any cases for her and Sherlock to be concerned about, but no, life seemed to have other plans for her.

It began with a distracted stranger had bumping into her on her way to the library. They had spilled their coffee all over her and then decided to yell at her in the middle of street over their mistake as well. Wato did her best to not let it deter her and continued on to the library. She was happy that most days there were quiet, with the most stressful thing she had deal with being putting back books on the top shelf, but that day, she was unfortunately met with a very stubborn man.

Wato believed herself to be a patient person, but the man that spent nearly half an hour trying to convince her that Africa was actually a country and not a continent truly tested the extent of her patience. She thought he had been joking at first, but no, to her shock, the man truly believed and insisted that Africa was a country, despite the fact that Wato even brought over an atlas to kindly show him. Instead, that only worked him up even more leaving Wato in a highly uncomfortable position.

Luckily, Wato’s supervisor noticed the scene since the man was rather loud and intervened, allowing her to take her lunch break early. Wato had never been happier to head out and get lunch, but of course, it was never that simple for her. Wato went to buy her food, excited about her katsu sando, only to reach into her purse and find that she had forgotten her wallet at home. With a sigh, Wato tried to text Sherlock, telling her about her situation, but to her disappoint, Sherlock was out checking something with Inspector Reimon, meaning Wato was going to have to go with lunch today as well.

With a sigh and an empty stomach, Wato returned to work. Thankfully, the rest of the day was calm and Wato thought her luck would be better since she was able to go home early, but she soon found herself getting caught in the pouring rain on the way home. The weather reports hadn’t mentioned anything about rain, so Wato was stuck without an umbrella and to make it worse, it all stopped the moment she reached 221B.

“Are you kidding me?” Wato grumbled as she unlocked the front door and slammed it shut. She knew she was making a mess of the floors as well, but at this point, she didn’t feel like caring. She only wanted to go lie in bed and sleep away her troubles. With a sigh, Wato stomped upstairs to check up on Sherlock and find a towel for herself.

“Sherlock, I’m home,” Wato called out when she entered the living room. No one answered her, but from the kitchen, she could hear the sounds of pots and pans clattering and she grew even more tired at the thought of having to deal with something else.

“Sherlock, please don’t set anything on fire again. I can’t deal with-”

Wato froze in the doorway, staring as she tried to process the scene in front of her. Sherlock was wearing one of their flowery aprons and her sleeves were rolled up as she rushed to set the table. She hurriedly brought over two bowls of rice and then brought over some soup, giving a small hiss as some of it spilled, burning her hand. She rushed over to grab the rest of the food before running over to wash her hands. She seemed to be lost in her own world and when she turned around to dry her hands, Sherlock pulled back in shock, surprised to see Wato in their apartment.

“Wato,” said Sherlock as she wiped her hands. “You’re home early.”

“Yeah,” Wato muttered mindlessly. “There wasn’t much to do, so I got sent home first.”

Wato looked around the room, still trying to process what she was seeing. She looked to the food on the table and then to Sherlock, who was doing her best to avoid her gaze. She looked down at Sherlock’s hands, which were fidgeting with the towel. It was then that Wato noticed the small cuts and burns on them, no doubt from Sherlock’s attempts at cooking. Wato’s weary mind finally connected the dots and she felt herself wanting to cry.

“Sherlock, did you-?” asked Wato. **“You did all of this for me?”  
**

Sherlock looked away, giving a small nod. “You said you were having a bad day earlier and I couldn’t bring you your wallet either. I wanted…to make it up to you.”

With that, Wato began crying and Sherlock’s expression shifted to one of panic, worried that she had done the wrong thing. To her surprise, Wato ran towards her with arms wide open. She hugged Sherlock tightly, burrowing her face into Sherlock as she continued to cry.

“Thank you, Sherlock,” Wato managed to say through her tears. “Thank you.”

Sherlock stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do, but she sighed in relief knowing that she hadn’t completely messed up. She soon carefully wrapped her arms around Wato and the two remained standing there, allowing Wato to let out all that she had been holding in.

After her crying had subsided, Wato felt something on top of her head, slightly covering her eyes. She soon realized it was the towel that Sherlock had been using early and gave a small smile when she noticed that the detective was shyly looking away again.

“You’re wet,” Sherlock stated. “You should get dried off before the food goes cold.”

Wato gave a nod, pulling away from Sherlock, who now probably had to go change as well. Wato was no doubt freezing cold in her wet clothes, but somehow, she felt warmer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	6. 44 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 44\. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176411496951/requested-by-babyseulbear-i-hope-you-enjoy-this) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Wato was not happy.

She had just gotten off the phone with Kento, who had called to make sure that Sherlock was doing alright. Their conversation went how it always went, with Wato letting him know that yes, Sherlock was eating regularly, and yes, she had gotten some sleep last night, and no, she didn’t set something else on fire this week. But just as their conversation was about to wrap up, Kento made a comment that Wato hadn’t expected.

“Tell Sherlock to keep safe on her murder case.”

“Wait. Murder case?” Wato asked. “What murder case?”

Kento went silent, suddenly realizing that he had messed up and that Sherlock was no doubt going to come by and bother him during work now, but he knew that going through that would be worth it, if it meant his sister not getting hurt.

“Sherlock mentioned that she was working on an old murder case,” said Kento. “Apparently, the culprit is still around, so Sherlock said she was going to try and go after him tomorrow.”

Wato hung up before Kento could say another word, forgetting about her groceries and stomping all the way back home. Sherlock was seated in her chair as always and she barely even reacted when Wato came in, slamming the door closed.

“Wato, you’re home,” muttered Sherlock, still focused on her book. “Did you pick up more candy for me?”

Wato said nothing, only stomping over to where Sherlock was. She stood there, staring at the detective with her arms crossed. Sherlock finally noticed that Wato was in front of her and glanced up briefly before turning her attention back to her book.

“What?”

Wato scoffed. “Why didn’t you tell me about your murder case, Sherlock?”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Sherlock said casually. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Not that big of a deal?” asked Wato. She rolled her eyes and pushed Sherlock’s book away. Sherlock looked up shocked by the action, but not offended. “Sherlock, you’re going after a murderer! Of course, it’s a big deal! What if you get hurt, Sherlock?”

Sherlock shrugged again. “I won’t.”

Wato tried to find the words to argue back, but was too frustrated to do so. She rationally knew that Sherlock could take care of herself and that she was also too stubborn to deal with anyway. Instead, she groaned before sitting done on the arm of Sherlock’s chair, slumping over, so that she was now leaned against the detective. Sherlock reached up to reassuringly place a hand on her head.

“ **If you die** ,” Wato grumbled into Sherlock’s neck, “I’m gonna, uh, I’m gonna… **I’m gonna kill you.** ” 

This finally got a reaction out of Sherlock and Wato felt her chuckle lightly.

“You’re going to kill me,” Sherlock mocked, “if I die?”

Wato lifted her head, face pouting at Sherlock’s teasing. She lightly smacked Sherlock’s shoulder before resting her head once again.

“You know what I mean!” scowled Wato. “Sherlock, just,” she sighed, “just be careful. Okay? Call me or Reimon or Shibata, if anything goes wrong, okay?”

“Of course, Wato. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	7. Disguises - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Etheriei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriei) and the rest of the wonderful Miss Sherlock discord!
>
>> Also is it possible to include a drabble with Watolock not together yet . Maybe a scenario where they are in disguise for a case and to avoid the attention of the person they are trailing Sherlock "fake" kisses Wato.. but we all know it wasn't really that fake 'kind of thing'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176425834461/for-etheriei-and-the-rest-of-the-wonderful-miss).

Wato did her best to keep up with Sherlock’s long strides. She could feel the large hat that Sherlock made her wear slipping off her head. She tried her best to keep it in place, but with how fast Sherlock was moving, Wato eventually gave up and took it off, holding it in her hand instead.

"Sherlock, wait!”

Sherlock paused and looked around as if finally realizing that Wato was no longer by her side. She turned around and spotted Wato stuck behind a group of old ladies, so she took the chance to adjust the long wig on her head. She knew it had been her idea to begin with, but with how itchy it was, Sherlock wished she had chosen the hat instead. As she was busy scratching her head, Wato soon arrived, leaning against her as she tried to catch her breath.

“Sherlock,” panted Wato, “please slow down. I can’t keep up.”

Sherlock sighed. “But if we don’t hurry, he’s going to get away and we need to know where he’s going, Wato.”

Sherlock began walking away, but despite her supposed irritation, Wato noticed that her pace was slower this time, making it easier for her to keep up.

“I know,” said Wato. “But you’re practically running here and I can’t exactly keep up in these heels you made me wear.”

Wato frowned as she looked down at her feet. When Sherlock presented them to her, she thought they had been nice, but after walking around in them for the last hour or so, Wato decided that she really hated them. She knew that the disguises were necessary for what they were doing, but she wished Sherlock could’ve given her something more comfortable to wear.

Suddenly, Wato felt herself being pulled in another direction before being shoved up against a wall. Her heart pounded loudly and panic filled her when whoever it was began nuzzling her cheek and neck, hands grabbing at her waist. Wato brought her hands up, placing her hands on the person’s shoulders, doing her best to try and push them away from her, but they held firmly onto her.

“Sto-”

“Shhh,” the person said. It took a moment, but Wato’s eyes widened when she finally realized that it was Sherlock. She relaxed a bit, but was still confused by what was going on. “He’s watching us,” Sherlock whispered, still nuzzling Wato. “Pretend we’re lovers.”

Wato gave a nod, arms immediately moving to rest around Sherlock’s neck. To her surprise, Sherlock began placing small kisses along her neck, slowly trailing upwards and Wato’s body moved on its own, head tilting back, so Sherlock could get better access. Sherlock took the invitation, placing more kisses there and nipping lightly.

Wato knew that this was all an act, but she couldn’t stop her body from moving on instinct against Sherlock’s ministrations. She felt Sherlock pulling her closer and couldn’t stop herself from grinding up against her, wanting her to be closer.

It’s just an act, she told herself, as she pulled Sherlock closer. It’s just an act, she told herself, as turned her head towards Sherlock. It’s just an act, she told herself, as she took note of how Sherlock glanced at her lips. It’s just an act, she told herself, as she nodded. It’s just an act, she told herself, when their lips finally met.

It started with one kiss, one simple kiss. It shouldn’t have been surprising, just a casual kiss to add to their disguise, but when they parted to look at each other, hearts pounding in their ears, both of them knew that their relationship had shifted. Wato leaned in this time, seeking out a second, third, fourth kiss from Sherlock, and Sherlock gladly returned them tenfold, both finding a new addiction in the other.

It shouldn’t have felt this good, kissing, no, making out with your friend/roommate/co-worker in a dirty alley, but neither of them cared, too caught up in each other and given the choice, they most likely would’ve remained their for hours, reveling in the other. It was only the jeering of some passing stranger that told them to get a room that brought them back to reality, gasping for air as they leaned against each other.

Suddenly realizing what they had just done, they quickly both pulled apart, looking away shyly. They did their best to straighten themselves out with bright blushes on their cheeks. The air around them was tense, neither of them wanting to say out loud what was already known.

Sherlock cleared her throat, breaking the silence first. “We should, um, we should continue following our suspect. Before he gets away.”

She nodded and gestured in the general direction that their suspect had gone earlier. She seemed to be looking at everything, except Wato.

“Right!” squeaked Wato. She nodded rapidly. “Right. We should do that. We should definitely do that.”

Sherlock nodded, messing with the sleeve of her jacket, as Wato pretended to struggle with her hat. She was in the middle of brushing away imaginary dust off her dress when a hand was suddenly thrust in front of her. Wato blinked, staring between it and Sherlock, who was trying to hide her face with her jacket collar.

“Umm...”

“Hold my hand,” Sherlock said, still looking away. “So you don’t get lost again.”

Wato bit her lip, failing at keeping herself from smiling. She carefully slipped her hand into Sherlock’s, intertwining their fingers together. Wato couldn’t help but let out a giggle when she saw Sherlock jump slightly, surprised that Wato had accepted her offer.

Chasing after a suspected kidnapper probably wasn’t the most ideal first date, but as Sherlock and Wato walked together, hand in hand, they couldn’t help but think of how perfect this all felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	8. 27 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 27\. "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176445966226/can-u-write-watolock-27) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

**“I’m pregnant.”**

“What?”

To say that Wato was confused was an understatement. Last she checked, Wato was certain that it wasn’t biologically possible for her and Sherlock to have a child together, unless technology had suddenly gotten really far overnight.

“I’m pregnant, Wato,” Sherlock repeated. She placed her hand over her stomach and grabbed one of Wato’s hands as well, placing it next to her’s. “See? Pregnant.”

Wato looked at where her hand was on Sherlock’s flat abdomen, staring at it before looking up at Sherlock’s serious expression. She was about to ask if maybe Sherlock had accidentally ingested or inhaled something odd while experimenting, when she suddenly recalled something.

“Is this about that adoption scheme case?”

“Yes,” Sherlock stated, as if it were obvious. “What else would it be about?”

Wato threw her hands up. “I didn’t know! What was I supposed to think when my girlfriend tells me she’s pregnant?”

Sherlock shrugged. “Anyway, you should go and buy me more chocolate.”

“Why?” asked Wato. “I just got back from the store. You could’ve texted me.”

“Because I’m pregnant, Wato. Pregnant.”

With that, Sherlock walked away, leaving Wato standing there, shaking her head in disbelief. Sometimes, she thought about maybe having children with Sherlock, and other times, she realized she already had a child named Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	9. 4 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 4\. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176449409261/and-maybe-watolock-4-but-sherlock-is-the-one) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Sherlock startled when Wato walked in and promptly collapsed face first into their couch, letting out a long groan. Not knowing if it would be alright to disturb her, Sherlock decided to poke at Wato’s shoulder instead.

“Are you okay?” Sherlock asked.

Wato groaned and turned her head, so she could see Sherlock. “Just tired.” She sighed. “I spent the day shelving books because apparently, everyone wants to turn in their books on the same day.”

Sherlock didn’t know what to say and just nodded in understanding. She watched as Wato sat up, forehead furrowed in pain as she rotated her shoulder.

“Who would’ve thought that working in a library would be so hard?”

Wato sighed, continuing with trying to rid her aching body of knots. She felt the couch sink next to her and turned to see Sherlock staring at her awkwardly. She immediately looked away when Wato made eye contact with her, cheeks turning pink.

“What is is, Sherlock?”

Sherlock cleared her throat. **“Do you…”** Sherlock began. She started fidgeting with her hands. **“Well…I mean…”** She hesitated. **“I could give you a massage?”**

Wato stared, stunned by the offer, making Sherlock even more anxious, but her expression soon turned into a soft smile and she nodded excitedly. Sherlock let out a sigh of relief and the two shifted on the couch, until Wato was sitting between Sherlock’s legs.

When Sherlock began working Wato’s shoulders, Wato let out a moan, eyes fluttering shut at how good Sherlock’s hands felt.

“Thank you, Sherlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	10. 4 - Watolock, version 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 4\. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176449412416/hi-its-me-again-can-you-do-no-4-for-watolock) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Sherlock let out another dramatic groan, rubbing her neck. Wato looked up from her book and sighed, giving Sherlock a knowing look. Sherlock groaned again, this time, making a show of rubbing her shoulders.

“That’s what happens when you sleep on the couch, Sherlock.”

Sherlock groaned once more. “Wato, do something.”

“Like what?”

“Something!” Sherlock whined, throwing herself across the couch.

Wato sighed and set her book aside. She moved, so that she was sitting next to Sherlock’s legs. With how much effort Sherlock was putting into all of this, Wato knew exactly what she wanted.

**“Do you…”** Wato paused, pretending to be deep in thought. She smirked upon seeing Sherlock wiggling about impatiently. **“Well…I mean…”** She paused again and Sherlock whined even more. **“I could give you a massage?”**

“Yes!” Sherlock said into the pillow. “Please!”

Sherlock began kicking her feet and Wato couldn’t help but laugh at her childish antics. She placed her hands on Sherlock’s legs, getting her to calm down, so she could move into position. Wato began massage Sherlock’s neck causing her to moan and sigh in relief.

“You could’ve just asked, ya know,” Wato commented as she moved down to Sherlock’s shoulders.

Sherlock said nothing, but the fact that she further burrowed her face into the pillow told Wato more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	11. 11 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 11\. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176462462546/hi-there-i-wanted-to-tell-you-that-your-fics-give) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Wato couldn’t help but skip around excitedly, taking in the lovely sights around her. She stuck her tongue out, catching snowflakes on it before spinning around joyfully. There was something about seeing the world dress in snow that made things seem so…wonderful.

On the other hand though, there was Sherlock, who was currently very unhappy about her current situation. Unlike Wato, Sherlock didn’t care for winter, preferring to be indoors and warm. She was wearing at least two coats and another three sweaters along with a large scarf that she had borrowed from Ms. Hatano, and it was _still_ freezing cold, making her very grumpy.

Sherlock mumbled to herself, still not exactly certain how she managed to end up outside. She was certain that she had adamantly told Wato to leave her alone and let her stay in bed, and yet, somehow, here she was, outside, with Wato.

Noticing that Sherlock was still lost in a half-awake daze, Wato decided to take the chance to have a little fun with the detective. Carefully, Wato bent down and began quickly forming a perfect snowball, glancing up every once in awhile to make sure Sherlock hadn’t noticed.

Finished, Wato stood up slowly and carefully moved towards where Sherlock was standing. She hoped the sound of the snow beneath her boots wasn’t too noticeable. She had made it pretty close, almost to Sherlock, but to her luck, that was when the detective turned around.

**“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-”**

SMACK!

Sherlock stood frozen, trying to comprehend the fact that Wato had, in fact, just thrown a snowball at her and was now running away. She reached up to wipe away some of the leftover snow covering her before the sound of Wato’s giggling brought her back to reality.

**“Goddammit!”**

Wato was worried that Sherlock was angry with her and was about to apologize, when she saw the detective get down her knees. She began to aggressively form a snowball and Wato realized that she better get ready for battle as well. She quickly formed a snowball of her own, throwing it at the exact same time Sherlock did, causing both of them to be covered in snow.

Wato laughed again and this time, Sherlock joined in as well. The two of them ran about, chasing after each other with snowballs, both too stubborn to give up. They soon grew too cold and tired, and made their way back inside. As them bumped shoulders on the way in, Sherlock smiled to herself, glad that Wato had dragged her outside after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	12. 28 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 28\. "Marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176483649976/hi-im-loving-your-drabbles-could-you-do) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).
> 
> ~~A full version of this story is coming in the future.~~ A full version of this story can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597702)! :D

**“Marry me?”**

The question had come late at night, after a long case. Both Sherlock and Wato were exhausted and a mess. Sweat and grime covered both of them, and their clothing was wrinkled and disheveled after being out all day. Neither of them shifted from their positions, leaning against the other for support.

“Marry you?”

“Marry me.”

The silence surrounded them was both worrisome and comforting, easily able to shift the whole dynamic of their relationship. After some time, an answer came.

“Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	13. 1 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 1\. "Come over here and make me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176495634446/every-morning-i-wake-up-to-a-new-watolock-drabble) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

“Sherlock, come help me put the groceries away.”

Sherlock’s face scrunched up at the request and she turned away, trying to hide herself among the pillows on the couch. She hoped that Wato would leave her alone once she realized that Sherlock had no intention of moving, but to her disappointment, she heard the familiar sound of Wato sighing.

“Sherlock, come and help.”

“No.”

Wato sighed again. “Half of these are things you told me to buy for you anyway, so come and help.”

Sherlock shook her head, even though she knew that Wato probably couldn’t see her. “I’m not doing it.”

“Yes, you will.”

Sherlock scoffed. “Then, **come over here and make me** ,” she challenged.

Sherlock thought she had bested Wato, believing there was no way that the doctor could get her to do anything. She was surprised to hear Wato headed towards her and jumped when she felt the pillow covering her head being pulled away. She looked up just in time to see Wato smiling at her before the smaller woman suddenly grabbed her and lifted her over her shoulder’s.

“What the-”

“Fireman’s carry,” Wato said casually as she headed towards the kitchen. “Didn’t expect to be using it here, but it certainly is useful.”

Shocked, Sherlock could only stare at Wato as she carried her and then carefully placed back down. Wato carried on naturally, as if she hadn’t just picked up Sherlock, and shoved a bag full of groceries into Sherlock’s arms.

“Put these on the top shelf for me. Okay?” she smiled.

Sherlock could only nod, still completely speechless by what just happened to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	14. 18 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 18\. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176519779831/can-i-request-a-watolock-18-love-your-writings) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

“Here. Catch.”

Wato barely had time to think before something was being thrown at her. She was luckily able to catch it before it smacked her in the face. Looking down at her hands, Wato’s eyes widened when she realized what it was.

“Sherlock, is this Shibata’s badge?!”

Sherlock shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Why do I do have this?” Wato exclaimed. She stared at the badge in her hands, trying to figure out if it was actually real or not. “Why do _you_ have this?”

“Because I need those legal documents for the case and they won’t let us in unless we’re the police, so I decided to borrow it.”

Wato gaped like a fish, trying to process all that was going on. She looked down at the badge in her hand and back to Sherlock repeatedly.

“If it makes you feel better, I have Reimon’s badge too,” Sherlock said casually. She pulled out Reimon’s badge from her pocket and Wato felt herself growing even more stunned by all of this.

“Sherlock!” Wato scolded. “You can’t go around doing things like this! It’s illegal!”

Sherlock only shrugged in response, making Wato grow more frustrated. She groaned, rubbing at her temples.

“Sherlock,” sighed Wato, “why didn’t you just ask Reimon or Shibata to get the documents for you?”

“Because that’ll take too long and I need them now,” answered Sherlock as if it were obvious. “So are we going or what?”

Wato wanted to argue, but her words turned into another groan. They were going to get into so much trouble for this.

“ **This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had** ,” Wato sighed. “But I know you’re going to cause even more trouble if you go in alone, so **of course I’m in**.”

"Great,” said Sherlock with a bright smile. “Try to act natural now.”

Wato gave her a faux stern look before the two of them headed towards the building’s entrance. They were definitely going to get into trouble for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	15. 17 - Sherlock & Shibata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 17\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176522679506/17-for-shibata-x-sherlock-but-in-the-siblings) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

The door of the room slammed closed, no doubt being locked and blocked from the other side. Shibata looked around hurriedly, trying to find any way to escape the windowless room, but it was useless. There was nothing there besides an unhappy Sherlock that was handcuffed to him.

**“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”** Shibata mused, trying to ease the situation. Sherlock only pouted and glared at him before turning away childishly.

Shibata sighed and sat down, leaning against the wall. For a moment, he forgot that Sherlock was attached to him, so he ended up dragging her with him as well. Her frown grew deeper.

“Sorry,” said Shibata sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

Sherlock huffed and turned away again. Shibata rolled his eyes at this, but he didn’t blame her for being angry. It was his fault that they were stuck here anyway. It was his fault that they got caught. It was his fault that Reimon had to waste time trying to find them. It was his fault that-

“Stop doing that.”

Shibata startled and turned to look at Sherlock. She still wasn’t facing him.

“Doing what?” he asked.

“Thinking,” muttered Sherlock. “It’s annoying.”

Shibata pulled back, offended by her answer. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Sherlock scoffed, finally facing him. “I mean there’s no point in thinking about what happened,” she explained. “Blaming yourself isn’t going to get us out of here any quicker.”

Shibata turned away this time, fist clenched and jaw tight. He knew Sherlock was right, but he still couldn’t help but blame himself for what happened to them.

“Ow!”

Shibata turned to glare at Sherlock, shocked that she had hit him. He sputtered trying to find his words, but all he could do was stare at her, bewildered by her actions.

“I told you to stop thinking.”

“So you decided to hit me?!”

“You wouldn’t stop!”

Shibata ended up sputtering again before eventually giving up and just groaning in frustration. Sherlock stuck her tongue out at him childishly and he shook his head at this. The two of them soon fell uncomfortably silent, with nothing else to do.

”I’m…sorry.”

Shibata looked over at Sherlock, wondering if he had heard correctly or not. Sherlock wasn’t facing him, so he didn’t respond, thinking that he may have misheard before hearing her voice again.

“I’m sorry I got us into this mess,” said Sherlock.

Shibata was shocked to not only hear Sherlock apologize, but to also learn that she was blaming herself for this fiasco as well. He often thought she was cold and blunt, sometimes finding her annoying too. But he had always admired her abilities and need to seek the truth, like he did, and it made him sad seeing her look down herself like this.

“It’s okay,” Shibata finally said. “Blaming yourself isn’t going to get us out of here any quicker.”

Sherlock gave a snort, recognizing her words from earlier, and Shibata smiled slightly as well. They fell silent again, but this time, it lacked the discomfort of earlier. The two patiently waiting for any signs of escape.

After some time, there were noises coming from the other side of the door and the two of them perked up. They heard Reimon’s familiar voice and Sherlock quickly got to her feet heading to the door immediately. That’s when Shibata noticed that he wasn’t being dragged along.

“What the-” he asked, looking be at the handcuffs next to him. “Why didn’t you unlock them earlier?!”

Sherlock didn’t turn around, poking at the door to the room. “I didn’t feel like it back then.”

Shibata scoffed and grumbled to himself. He was frowning at her response, but they both knew that there was no real anger behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	16. 35 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 35\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176532399416/and-maybe-watolock-35-too) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Sherlock immediately knew something was up when Wato came home. The doctor was smiling more, she was even more meticulous than usual with her cleaning, she made no comment about Sherlock’s weird bathroom experiment, and to top it off, she had brought home a box of chocolates from that fancy chocolatier across town. Wato was hiding something from her and she didn’t like it.

“What is it?” Sherlock asked bluntly.

Wato was currently in the middle of setting the table for dinner, humming as she did so. She didn’t even look up from her task, moving about the kitchen.

“What’s what?”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed. “What is it?” she repeated. “What are you hiding? Something is going on with you and I want to know what it is.”

Wato sighed, wiping her hands on a towel. She sat down next to Sherlock and nodded. “Okay, I’ll tell you,” said Wato. “But you have to let me explain everything first.”

Sherlock was still suspicious, but she nodded firmly. Wato left the room, leaving Sherlock behind. Sherlock watched as Wato not only left the room, but their apartment as well. Her frown grew deeper when she heard Ms. Hatano speaking distantly before she heard Wato coming back. The door finally opened and Wato came in with a small black bundle in her hand, which she promptly placed in Sherlock’s lap.

Sherlock immediately froze, staring wide-eyed as she tried to figure out what was on her. It was small and furry and it didn’t seem to be moving. Sherlock leaned over, trying to get a closer look at it. It still wasn’t moving, so Sherlock reached out to carefully poke it. The thing in her lap suddenly shifted and Sherlock felt some thing poke into her thigh. She pulled back quickly, scared about whatever it was. To her surprise, a small furry head popped up and she found a pair of large eyes staring at her curiously.

“Meow.”

Sherlock gasped. She wanted to get up and move away, but she didn’t want to have to move the cat either.

“Wato. Wato!” exclaimed Sherlock. “Take it off of me. Take it off of me!”

Sherlock was looking around the room frantically, trying to find the doctor, but Wato was merely standing to the side, laughing as Sherlock continued to panic.

“Wato, please,” Sherlock begged. **“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”**

Still laughing, Wato relented and went to pick up the small kitten on Sherlock’s lap. It mewed before cuddling into Wato’s arms, purring softly.

“ _It_ is a cat and her name is Yuko,” said Wato as she pet her. “One of my coworkers is going out of town and needed someone to take care of her, so I offered to do it.”

Sherlock’s face scrunched up in disapproval. She wanted to tell Wato to go give it back already, but as she watched how Wato cooed over it, she couldn’t bring herself to do so.

“Fine,” Sherlock huffed. “It can stay, but make sure it doesn’t mess up any of my things.”

Wato smiled and leaned over, placing a kiss on Sherlock’s cheek. “She was going to stay whether you liked it or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	17. Crushes - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Miss Sherlock drabble request please. A client comes to Sherlock, she notices he keeps looking at her and her leather jacket. It's a simple case and when she solves it at his house he turns around and confuses his love for her. Wato helps her let him down gently before she is too insensitive about it. Wato thinks it's cute he liked Sherlock whilst Sherlock is just confused. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176536504026/miss-sherlock-drabble-request-please-a-client).

The case was an easy one. Sherlock solved in only a few days, nothing much to it, but what intrigued her was the man that brought the case to her.

Sherlock thought Fuji Hayato was weird and that was saying a lot since Sherlock was weird herself. When she first showed up and he stared at her constantly and only spoke to her. Usually, people were put off my how blunt Sherlock was, making Wato the messenger and mediator between the two parties, but Fuji either didn’t care or didn’t notice Sherlock’s words. He contacted her often for updates, but even after Sherlock told him there was nothing, he still tried to talk to her, asking about her day and her favorite foods and whatnot. Sherlock didn’t know what was up with this guy and she didn’t like it, not one bit.

Wato, however, knew exactly what was up with Fuji Hayato. It was clear as day to her that the man had a crush on the detective, but she wasn’t about to tell Sherlock that. She thought it was sweet, seeing someone that wasn’t put off my Sherlock’s unique personality. But she also knew it wouldn’t end well. Seeing how entranced the man was with her, she couldn’t bring herself to break his heart. She knew she couldn’t tell Sherlock and that if she found out, she’d probably crush his dreams by making a remark about how love was stupid and pointless. So with how long she’d seen Fuji stare at Sherlock, Wato hoped that he remained silent about his feelings for her, for both of their sake.

But then he had to go and confess.

“Miss Sherlock, thank you for helping me with my case,” Fuji said with a bow, “but I have one more thing to ask of you.”

Sherlock said nothing, only staring at him boredly. Wato knew exactly what he was trying to do and jumped in to intervene.

“I don’t think that’s a good-”

“Would you please go out with me?” blurted Fuji, bowing again. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, clearly confused by his offer. He walked over and grabbed her hands, clutching them to his chest. Sherlock immediately pulled her hands away, but he wasn’t deterred. “I think you’re brilliant and beautiful and I want to get to know you more. So please say yes.”

Sherlock opened her mouth to speak, but Wato quickly covered it her hand. Both Fuji and Sherlock looked at her, but she said nothing, only shoving Sherlock away from Fuji.

“Sherlock, could you wait outside for me?” The words were a suggestion, but it was clear that Wato was commanding Sherlock to wait for her. Sherlock wanted to be stubborn and stay, but with a stern look from Wato, she huffed and left. Once gone, Wato turned to face Fuji with a smile.

“Um, so, it’s nice that you like Sherlock and want to ask her out,” Wato said. “However,” Wato played with her hands, “Sherlock is…very married to her work.” Wato nodded, satisfied with her words. “She’s not interested in any sort of relationship right now.”

“Then, how about later?” asked Fuji, as if Wato hadn’t said anything at all. “Could she call me when she’s ready? I don’t mind waiting.”

Wato forced a friendly smile onto her face, but Wato didn’t notice that either, hearts still in his eyes. She knew it would be best to nip it in the bud now, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“Yeah,” she eventually nodded. “She’ll call you…later.”

Fuji nodded and thanked Wato repeatedly. She was eventually able to leave the building and let out a sigh of relief once she was outside. She felt someone next to her and turned to see Sherlock staring at her.

“Did you set me up on a date with him?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Good.” Sherlock began briskly walking away, making Wato practically jog to keep up with her. “He was weird.”

Wato snorted. She didn’t say anything out loud, but she was certain that Sherlock knew what she meant, seeing as how she jokingly bumped into Wato’s shoulder as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	18. 32 - Kento/Wato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 32\. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176556341736/32-kento-futaba-and-wato-i-know-random-but-i) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

“Thank you for driving me home again.”

“Of course, Wato.”

The two of them fell silent, like always, with Kento focusing on driving and Wato on the buildings outside. It was hard to believe that three months had already passed since…

Wato still couldn’t bring herself to say it. The therapy sessions that Kento helped her find have slowly been helping and any progress is good progress. But even then, Wato knew that this was something that she would never be able to truly get over.

Glancing over at Kento, Wato wondered how he was faring. Aside from the funeral, neither of them had really talked about it together. There was an understanding between the two of them, always helping the other when they could, like now, with Kento driving her home from therapy, but nothing ever spoken outloud. Like Sherlock, Kento was not open with feelings either, but Wato had to assume that he was struggling like she was, given that they were the people closest to Sherlock.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at 221B and Kento got out of the car to get the door for Wato, helping her gather her things before walking her to the door. Usually, Kento quickly said his goodbye, stating that he had work to get to, but today, he lingered near Wato, clearly having something to say.

“Is something wrong, Kento?”

Kento sighed, looking down. “I, um,” he stuttered. He began fidgeting and Wato found herself filled with nostalgia over the familiar action. “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I am,” Wato sighed. “I am, I think.” She nodded. “It’ll take some time, but I’m getting there.”

“Good.”

They fell silent. Kento remained standing there, while Wato waited patiently for him to speak again.

“I, uh,” he began after some time, “I know this is unexpected and most likely in poor timing, but there is something I need you to know.”

Wato nodded, silently telling him to continue.

“Wato, **I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.** ”

Wato was shocked by his words, her mind going blank. She tried to form a response, but they failed to connect. Luckily, Kento held up a hand, stopping her.

“I don’t expect a response or for you to do anything, Wato,” Kento said. “I only wanted you to know and to be aware of this because I did not feel it was right to not let you know.” He sighed. “In truth, I think this is a passing affection, born from the fact that you are the only other person my sister was close to. You are the only other person who understood her in the same way that I did. But even then, I thought it was important that you know and if you are uncomfortable, tell me and I will be out of your life.”

Wato was silently, thinking about his words. This was a lot of information for her and she knew she needed time to process it before giving him a proper response, even though he said he didn’t need one. Kento seemed to understand this though, when Wato finally nodded.

“Thank you, Kento.”

“Of course,” he answered. “Good night, Wato.”

“Good night.”

Wato watched as Kento got into the car. She gave a small wave as he drove off, but was uncertain if he saw. She turned back to unlock her door, stepping inside the silent apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	19. 38 - Sherlock & Kento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 38\. “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176567703601/38-for-the-two-futaba-siblings-please) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Kento did his best to focus on the words in front of him, but they were slowly beginning to blur together. He could feel someone staring at his back intently and if it weren’t for the fact that he knew exactly who it was, he would’ve been worried. Kento shook his head, trying to get himself to focus again but alas, nothing. With a sigh, he turned around to see his little sister, head hanging upside over his bed, starring at him. She perked up immediately when she saw him and he couldn’t help smiling.

“What is it, Sara?”

Sara quickly sat up, bouncing lightly on the bed. “Let’s go play!” she chirped. “I’m bored!”

Kento chuckled. He gave her an apologetic look, gesturing towards his book. “You know I can’t do that right now. I need to study for this test.”

Sara puffed up her cheeks, pouting and crossing her arms. “But you promised.”

“I know. I know,” Kento sighed. “But I really need to study. We’ll play later. Just let me get through this chapter.”

Sara sighed, collapsing dramatically onto the bed. Kento laughed at her antics and turned back to his studying. He made it through a few more pages before Sara grew impatient once again. Kento could hear her moving about behind him, but he made no move to turn around, hoping that she was leaving his room instead. Of course, that was never the case with Sara.

“Kento, help me!” Sara cried dramatically. Kento couldn’t help but snort when he saw her collapsing dramatically into his lap, arms grabbing onto his sleeves. “I’m dying, Kento! Dying!” she wailed. “Only you can save me, Kento! Play with me! Play with meeeee!!” Sara’s small fists tightly gripped his shirt as she shook him back and forth. She then suddenly stopped and threw her head back, hand covering her eyes as she stuck out her tongue. “Bleh!”

Kento couldn’t help but laugh at Sara and her performance. She always had a flair for the dramatics and it amused him greatly. His laughter soon subsided and he shook his head. Looking down, Kento could see that Sara was still keeping up her act.

“Sara,” said Kento, “ **you fainted…straight into my arms.** ” He chuckled some more. “ **You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.** ”

Sara said nothing and Kento shook his head. He then lifted his sister from out of his lap and set her standing on the ground. Sara looked up at him, worried that she had gone to far, but the soft smile on Kento’s face said otherwise.

“Alright. I could use a break anyway,” Kento relented. Sara squealed and jumped up and down excitedly, and Kento placed a hand on her head, calming her down. “So what are we playing?”

“Detectives!” yelled Sara. “You can be the dead body again!”

Kento laughed and shook his head. Of course, she’d want to play detectives again. She was always the same and Kento wouldn’t want her any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! :D
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	20. 48 - Sherlock & Reimon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 48\. "Boo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176589898546/and-maybe-48-for-reimon-and-sherlock) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

“Sherlock, I’m here.”

Silence.

Reimon sighed and quickly double checked the area around him. The abandoned building was creepy enough and being there in the middle of the night didn’t help either.

“Sherlock,” Reimon repeated, “I’m here.”

He heard someone shuffle slightly, but there was still no response. He knew Sherlock was there as well, but was being cautious. He understood of course, considering that he should be arresting her for murder right now and that he would be in a lot of trouble if someone caught them talking to each other. But he knew Sherlock and he knew her well. He trusted her judgement.

“ **Boo** ,” he called out this time, using the pseudonym she gave him, “I’ve done my best to distract the police. I don’t know how much time that’ll buy you, but it’s something.”

More silence, but he heard someone shuffling again. He really hoped it was her and not someone else.

“Wato is fine. She’s in shock, of course, but she will be fine. Shibata is with taking care of her now.”

Someone snorted and Reimon let out a sigh of relief. Definitely Sherlock.

“I don’t know what your brother is doing, but he says he’s handling things on his end as well. I know you trust him, so I do too.” He paused. A passing car was heard in the distance. “I know you won’t admit it, but I know that you’re worried. I understand. But continue to trust in me a bit longer. I trust that you’ll find the evidence that you need.”

Having said all that he needed and knowing that Sherlock wouldn’t respond, Reimon turned to leave. He had been there long enough and he didn’t need people growing suspicious of him. For a moment, he wondered if he had just heard the wind, but he knew that voice well enough to know that it wasn’t a mistake on his part.

“Thank you, Scout.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	21. 45 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 45\. "Tell me a secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176591651681/thanks-for-much-for-the-kento-and-wato-one-i) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

“Psst. Sherlock. Sherlock!”

Sherlock looked up from her book to find Wato staring at her. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes twinkling, as she struggled to keep herself upright next to Sherlock. She was giggling incessantly and Sherlock enjoyed the sound of it more than she cared to admit.

“Sherlock,” Wato giggled, “ **tell me a secret.** ”

“A secret?”

Wato nodded excitedly, wiggling about on the couch. Sherlock smiled at this and shook her head. She pondered for a bit before leaning in, lips next to Wato’s ear.

“I think you’re really cute.”

Wato pulled back and gasped, eyes wide with joy and excitement. Sherlock chuckled at this and went back to her book. Wato then leaned into her, rested her head on her shoulder, and pulled her into an awkward hug.

“I think you’re really cute too, Sherlock. Reeealllly cute!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	22. Fugitive - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Instead of Sherlock on the run have Wato on the run? Maybe Sherlock has to give her advice at some point in secret of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176624209316/instead-of-sherlock-on-the-run-have-wato-on-the).
> 
> Also, please don't call the number in this. I made it up and I have no idea where it leads, so don't. Don't do it. XP

Wato let out a sigh of relief when she realized that she could no longer hear footsteps following her. Her legs finally gave out after all of her running and she leaned against the brick wall of the building for support, struggling to catch her breath. With the adrenaline finally wearing off, Wato was now struck by the realization of her current situation.

It wasn’t her fault. She didn’t do it. She was being framed.

But of course, the police wouldn’t hear of it. They only saw her as a murderer and nothing that Reimon or Shibata or Sherlock or anyone could say was going to change their minds. She knew it probably would’ve been better to turn to her in, but she was innocent, she was certain. So with Sherlock’s assistance, Wato ran and ran and ran, until now. It was hard to believe that Wato went from being a doctor to a fugitive, but life was certainly more interesting now than it was before.

The sound of a phone ringing brought Wato back to reality. Its sound was unfamiliar and she was certain it wasn’t her phone, having left it at home, but the ringing was coming from her and she had no clue why. Patting her pockets, Wato soon found an unfamiliar phone in her coat pocket. Looking around, she then carefully answered it.

“Hello?”

“Ah! Yoshiko! How are you?”

Wato’s brow furrowed at the unfamiliar name. She instantly recognized the voice, but she was confused as to what was going on.

“Sherlock?”

“I’m doing well too,” continued Sherlock. “Been trying to waste a lot of time, but also doing a lot work on my own too. You know how it is.”

Wato sighed in relief, understanding the double meaning in Sherlock’s words. Thank god Wato had her. She really wouldn’t have any idea where to even begin with all of this.

“Thank you, Sherlock.”

“Oh yeah. That sounds bad,” said Sherlock. “You should definitely take a break. Get away from the city and all that. A friend of mine recommends the Ashikaga Flower Park for when she’s feeling stressed.”

“Ashikaga?” Wato asked. “You want me to go to Ashikaga?”

“The flowers are lovely there. It’s really nice. If you need help getting there, I can give you my friend’s name and number.”

Wato quickly searched her pockets, trying to find her notepad and pen in her purse. She was glad she hadn’t gotten rid of it earlier now.

“Sasaki Mari. 090-8125-6351. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Great!” Sherlock said. “I’ll let her know that you’ll be calling soon, so don’t worry. You won’t have to figure all of this out on your own.”

Wato nodded, even though she knew that Sherlock couldn’t see her, but she couldn’t find the words to show her appreciation right now. She felt herself grow warm and tears begin to well up as she realized how much trouble Sherlock was going through for her.

“Listen. I gotta go. Work and all that. But keep safe. Okay? If anything comes up, feel free to call me.”

“I will,” Wato managed to finally say. “Thank you, Sherlock.”

“Of course. We’ll see meet up again soon, so I’ll see you later.”

“See you later, Sherlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	23. 5 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 5\. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176662277311/can-you-please-do-prompt-5-with-wato-being-jealous) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Wato said nothing, but her body language said it all. With her jaw tight and a frown on her face, it was clear that Wato was unhappy. That, and the murderous look in her eyes made it obvious as well.

“Great. I have all that I need,” said Sherlock. She looked at Wato, silently telling her it was time to leave, and Wato had never been more grateful. She had had more than enough of Okita Megumi and was glad that they had gotten all the information that they needed.

“Oh, wait, Miss Sherlock.”

Wato internally groaned, wanting to bang her head against a wall. Of course it wouldn’t be that simple. This woman has been all over Sherlock since the moment they met and what made it worse was that Sherlock didn’t seem to be bothered by it.

“We should go out sometime,” Okita said as she walked up to Sherlock. “You look like you would appreciate a good,” she leaned in closer, hand playing with Sherlock’s leather jacket, “hard,” she bit her lip, “liquor.”

Wato took in a deep breath doing her best to calm down. She knew she had no reason to worry about Sherlock, but she couldn’t help herself from feeling jealous either, especially since Sherlock wasn’t pulling away. Instead, she raised an eyebrow curiously.

“We’ll see,” answered Sherlock smoothly. She then reached for Okita’s hand, seemingly holding it for a second too long before pulling it away from her jacket. She turned around and walked away after that. “Let’s go, Wato.”

Wato watched as Okita blatantly ogled Sherlock as she walked away. She fought the urge to say something rude as she hurried to catch up to Sherlock. Once out of earshot, Wato turned to Sherlock, expecting her to explain or say something, but there was nothing from her, which made Wato more frustrated.

“So…” Wato said carefully. “She was…interesting.”

Sherlock merely shrugged. “I suppose.

“Are you…going to accept her offer?”

“Maybe.”

The answer made Wato stop in her tracks. She stood there frozen in the streets, as stared at Sherlock. It took a moment for Sherlock to notice that Wato was no longer next to her and when she turned back around, her confusion was clear.

“Maybe?” Wato repeated.

“Yes,” nodded Sherlock. “Maybe.”

“Why?”

“She might have more information for us,” Sherlock answered simply.

“And that’s it?” Wato’s arm were crossed and her unhappy expression remained.

“Yes, that’s it. She might know more and with a woman in her position, it’s best to stay on her good side.” Sherlock studied Wato, trying to figure out why she was so worked up. **“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”  
**

Wato scoffed. “No!” she said a bit too loudly. “Of course not!”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, an knowing look in her eyes. Wato blushed and looked away.

“I mean,” she huffed. “Maybe a little…”

“Wato.”

“It’s not like people haven’t flirted with you in front of me before! It’s just,” Wato sighed, “you normally don’t respond to it though.”

Wato was still looking way, unable to meet Sherlock’s gaze. She knew it was stupid to get jealous over something like this and she didn’t want to be a jealous girlfriend, but Wato knew how great her girlfriend is and she knew that other people could see that too. Wato, on the other hand, was just some dowdy doctor. She was certain of Sherlock’s feelings for her, but every once in a while, she wondered and doubted why Sherlock chose her.

“I’m sorry, Wato.”

Wato looked up, uncertain if Sherlock had really said that. “What?”

“I’m sorry,” Sherlock repeated. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I was thinking more about the case, instead of you. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry.”

Wato felt like she wanted to cry. She quickly shook her head, trying to keep her tears from falling.

“No,” she said. “I’m sorry.” She moved to hug Sherlock, who carefully returned it. “I shouldn’t have let my emotions get to me. I should’ve known you wouldn’t do something like that.”

Sherlock leaned down and placed a kiss into Wato’s hair.

“In the future, if you’re ever worried, know that I’ll always pick you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” answered Sherlock. “Besides, who else is going to deal with me like you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	24. 6 - Sherlock/Irene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 6\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176672860711/hi-can-you-so-no6-for-miss-sherlock-and-irene) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

“Hello, Miss Sherlock.”

Sherlock was barely through the doorway, when she heard the voice coming from her bed. She didn’t have to look to know exactly who it was though. What she hadn’t expected though was for the person to be lying naked in her bed, lying seductively like Olympia herself.

“Irene,” said Sherlock, taking off her coat. **“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”**

Irene looked up, pretending to think, as she shifted, so that she was now laying on her stomach. Legs kicking back and forth, and her chin resting in her hands, as she looked innocently at Sherlock before shrugging.

“Sometimes, a lady gets bored,” Irene answered. “Surely you understand, Sherlock.”

Sherlock merely threw her coat over Irene in response, letting it drape over her. The action caused a pout to briefly flit over her face before she quickly schooled it. It was brief enough to miss, but Sherlock had caught it and an amused smirk was now on her face. Not wanting to lose, Irene stretched out seductively on the bed, wrapping the coat further around her body.

“Wouldn’t want you to get cold.”

“How kind of you.”

The two women stared at each other, wondering what the other was thinking. They hadn’t known each other long, but there was no denying that both of them were intrigued by the other. Both were mysteries that that other wanted to solve.

“You should get dressed,” said Sherlock, breaking the silence. “Wato could walk in at anytime.”

Irene chuckled. “I doubt the doctor would be offended by any of this.” Irene rolled onto her back, running her hands over her body. She glanced at Sherlock from her upside position, biting her lip and trying to see what sort of reaction she was able to illicit from the detective. Sherlock didn’t seem to be rattled though, but Irene knew better.

“Still, it would be best if you put on clothing. After all, I wouldn’t want you to get cold, Irene.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!! :D
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	25. 13 - Kento/Shibata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 13\. "Kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176678725416/your-drabbles-are-so-cute-thats-why-i-wanna) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

“Sergeant, you have visitor.”

Shibata looked up curiously and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. He scrambled to get up and bowed, but the man put up a hand, stopping him. Shibata straightened and nodded, struggling to keep calm.

“Kento,” Shibata said. “I didn’t expect to see you here. Is there something I can help you with?”

“I came to talk, Shibata,” said Kento. “In private, if possible.”

“Of course.”

Shibata’s heart pounded in his chest as he led Kento to an empty interrogation room. It wasn’t certain of what Kento wanted to talk to him about, but he hoped that he doesn’t fuck it up too badly.

It had taken him a while to come to terms with his feelings for Sherlock’s brother, but once he did, it was hard to ignore. He was lucky that he didn’t run into Kento often either, only when Sherlock needed something or in the off chance that he happened to be by when Shibata dropped off things for Sherlock, but recently, they had spent a fair amount of time together, having to work together to help Sherlock since she was now, apparently, back from the dead. Shibata was fairly certain that Sherlock knew about his crush, but thankfully, she hadn’t said anything, as far as he knew.

Unlocking the interrogation room, Shibata stepped to the side, gesturing for Kento to enter first. Kento gave a small smile and nodded, walking into the room, and Shibata had to use all of his power to keep from screaming. It was unfair how one man could look so damn good in a suit.

Realizing that he was staring, Shibata quickly entered as well, locking the door behind him. He stood awkwardly in front of Kento, waiting for him to speak. The man was staring at him, but Shibata couldn’t read his expression. He did his best not to fidget or look away.

“Shibata,” said Kento, “I wanted to thank you for all that you’ve done for Sherlock.”

“Oh, um,” Shibata stuttered. “Of course. Of course. It was nothing.”

Kento shook his head, chuckling, and the sound made Shibata swoon.

“It was more than nothing, Shibata. You’ve done a lot for Sherlock and though she most likely won’t admit it, she’s grateful for it all. I’m also grateful for your presence in her life as well.

Kento smiled at Shibata, patting his shoulder. Shibata’s eyes widened, not expecting the contact, and he could literally feel the filter in his brain shutting down.

“Oh yeah,” Shibata rambled. “It’s no big deal. I mean, um, I mean, Sherlock is my sister too. I mean, uh, she’s _like_ a sister to me, ya know. Like, she’s not actually my sister, but she’s like my sister and I gotta, uh, take care of her, ya know, even though she can be annoying. I mean, she’s not too annoying, but like, you know how siblings are. I mean, I’m sure you understand. Right? Or maybe you don’t. I didn’t mean to offend you if I did. I don’t think Sherlock is annoying. I really don’t. I think she’s great. But don’t tell her I said that. She’ll tease me endlessly for it, but, uh, yeah. She’s great and I’m glad I know her too and I-”

“Shibata,” interrupted Kento. **“Kiss me.”**

“I, uh, I, um, I-What?”

The hand on Shibata’s shoulder moved to rest on his cheek and he gasped at the contact. Kento looked down at his lips and back up, and Shibata gave a small nod, understanding the question.

The first kiss was chaste, a brief meeting of lips, as the two of them began to learn more about the other. But the number of kisses grew and grew with every passing second, both of them hungry for the other.

To Shibata’s surprise, Kento’s kisses were gentle, soft. He had expected him to be rough and biting, but the care he showed now was even better than any fantasy. Shibata let out a sigh and it was promptly swallowed by Kento, as if meant to give him life. They kissed some more, lost in each other.

Kento pulled away slightly and Shibata tried to follow. Kento gave a small smile at this before resting his forehead against Shibata’s as she silently gasped for air. Shibata’s vision was hazy as he did the same. He didn’t know when it had happened, but at some point, Kento’s arm had wrapped around his waist, while his own hands were now tightly clutching Kento’s jacket. Shibata suddenly let go, embarrassed.

“Oh god. I’m sorry about your jacket and I didn’t mean to wrinkle it and oh god. I can get it dry cleaned for you, if you want. I didn’t mean to-”

Kento leaned in again and gave him one more kiss, a light kiss, like a drop of blood on snow. Shibata felt himself relax again and sighed. This time, when they pulled away, both of them smiled at the other.

“I’m free Saturday, if you’re interested in continuing this,” Kento said first. “Maybe over dinner.”

“Dinner? I like dinner,” nodded Shibata. “I mean-”

Kento chuckled at this, thumb gently caressing Shibata’s red cheeks. Shibata looked away shyly, but he felt warm knowing that his laughter wasn’t meant to mock him.

“I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“7 sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and for taking the time to read this!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	26. Reunion - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > My request from a song are two lines from a Slipknot song that goes "I wish you weren't my friend cause I could hurt you in the end" and "I never claimed to be a Saint" I was thinking Wato and Sherlock meet for the first time after the Finale episode and Wato is hurt that Sherlock faked her death for months or years and is bitter because of it, and although she knows that Sherlock didn't kill her bf it still isn't easy for her to see her again after everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176915775141/my-request-from-a-song-are-two-lines-from-a).

“Sherlock, how could you?”

“I never claimed to be a saint, Wato.”

Wato turned away, unable to look at Sherlock. Her hands and jaw were tight as she struggled to keep herself calm. After all this time and she decides to show up now.

“Unbelievable,” Wato muttered, shaking her head. “Completely unbelievable.”

“Wato, I’m sorry,” Sherlock said gently.

“I know, Sherlock. I know,” responded Wato. “I know it wasn’t your fault, but-” She shook her head. “It still…”

Wato trailed off, but it was clear what she was trying to say as she placed a hand over her chest, clutching her heart. Sherlock looked away this time, unable to take in the sight of one of the few people she loved and cared for so distraught.

“I wish you weren’t my friend,” Sherlock said suddenly, “because truthfully, I always knew that I would hurt you in the end. It always happens and I’m sorry, Wato.”

Wato let out a shaky sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking, before turning back to face Sherlock with a sad smile.

“I won’t deny the fact that I was hurt, but I don’t regret anything that happened between us, Sherlock, nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	27. Oblivious - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Can you do one where Wato tries to flirt her way into Sherlock's heart but Sherlock is completely oblivious to her obvious attempts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176917765131/can-you-do-one-where-wato-tries-to-flirt-her-way).

Kento knew exactly what was going on the moment he saw Wato rifling through her purse for her lip balm. He had witnessed her try various other methods of winning his sister’s heart and this was just one of many attempts. Too bad Sherlock was an idiot when it came to flirting…

“Oh, Sherlock!” Wato chirped. “I got this new lip balm!”

Sherlock glanced over and nodded, as Wato made a show of applying it to her lips. Kento had to fight back a snort when he saw how Wato pouted when she realized that Sherlock hadn’t even noticed.

“It’s really nice,” continued Wato. “Would you like to try it, Sherlock?”

“I don’t wear lip balm.”

Wato pouted again at Sherlock’s blunt words, but she wasn’t deterred.

“It makes my lips super soft,” said Wato. “Really soft.”

“’kay.”

Wato huffed and Kento had to hide his face behind his hands to keep from laughing out loud.

“It’s cherry flavored,” Wato said this time. “It’s really nice and sweet. You should really try it, Sherlock.”

“I don’t care for cherries.”

That seemed to be the last straw for Wato. She then got up and stomped out of the room, making some sort of excuse that Kento hadn’t caught and that Sherlock didn’t seem to care about either. Luckily, Sherlock did at least notice that Wato was now not her usual happy self.

“What’s wrong with her?” Sherlock mused.

Kento sighed and shook his head. Sherlock was a genius, but boy, was she blind to the things around her sometimes.

“Sherlock, as your brother, I need you to know that you’re stupid.”

“Me? Why? What did I do?”

Kento sighed again, rubbing his temples. Maybe one day she’ll figure it. One day. Far, far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	28. 27 - Sherlock & Kento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 27\. "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176930783056/27-kento-and-sherlock) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

**“I’m pregnant.”**

“For real or pretend this time?”

Sherlock snorted and that was more than enough for Kento to know about his whole role in Sherlock’s latest undercover persona.

“And your partner is?”

“Wato, of course,” answered Sherlock, “but her name is Miyu now. We’ve been together for 2 years, but have known each other for 5.”

Kento nodded. “Met through work?”

“No, you introduced us.”

Kento glanced up from his papers, a semi-stern look in his eyes as Sherlock gave him an amused look. He gave an exasperated sigh, but nodded, agreeing to her story.

“We hope it’ll be a boy,” Sherlock continued. “We already have a name picked out.”

From the look on Sherlock’s face, Kento knew that something was coming.

“We’re naming him Kento, after his uncle.”

There it is.

“Who’s also the godfather.”

Kento groaned, which only made Sherlock’s smile grow even more. Of course she’d do something like this. He knew exactly what her plan was. They weren’t siblings for nothing after all.

“Great,” Kento sighed. “Thank you for letting me know.”

“Of course,” said Sherlock. “Miyu and I are very excited about our little one.” She placed a hand affectionately over her stomach. “But we’re not as excited as you are, the single workaholic uncle, who had dreams of having a family, but had work continuously get in the way.”

“Uh huh.”

“And because of your great love for your sister and future nephew, you’re willing to do anything to make sure that they’re happy. Like buy them expensive chocolates from that fancy chocolatier across town.”

Kento stared boredly at Sherlock, while she smiled back broadly. She made a show of rubbing her stomach again and Kento sighed. He shook his head before turning back to the documents before him.

“I’ll be sure to send a box later.”

“Two boxes.”

Kento sighed. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	29. 50 - Kento & Reimon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 50\. Writer's preference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176952962126/and-maybe-a-50-for-kento-and-reimon) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Reimon looked up from his paperwork to see a man walk in. From his posture and clothing, it was clear to him that this was a man of importance and status. Maybe a business executive or politician. Either way, Reimon was curious about his reason for being here. Someone like him showing up usually meant they were digging into something that wasn’t supposed to be dug up.

“Inspector Reimon,” said the man, “it’s good to finally meet you.”

Reimon nodded and stood. He gave a bow, which the man returned, before gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. They both sat and the two stared at each other, trying to figure the other out.

“Well, it’s good to meet you too, Mr…”

Reimon let his words trail off, so the man would fill in the blank. Instead, he waved a hand dismissively, making Reimon frown slightly before remembering his current company.

“I’m here to talk about Sherlock.”

Reimon raised an eyebrow at this. He hadn’t known Sherlock long, but Reimon knew her well enough to know that sometimes her methods would ruffle a few feathers. When they started working together, he knew it wouldn’t be long before he got complains about her, but he certainly hadn’t expected one so soon and from someone this powerful.

“Oh?” he asked casually. “Has she done something wrong?”

The man chuckled, shaking his head. “No, she hasn’t,” he said. “But I’ve heard she’s worked on a few cases for the police.”

“That’s correct,” nodded Reimon. He paused, choosing his words carefully. “She is a consulting detective and assists the police on various cases.”

The man nodded. “And has she been helpful?”

“Yes,” answered Reimon. “Very. She brings a lot of insights that others may miss.”

“Good. Good,” the man mused. “She hasn’t been causing any trouble?”

Reimon stiffened at this, trying to figure out what the correct response would be. He still didn’t know who this man was, so he didn’t know how much he should be saying to him.

“No,” Reimon finally said. “Not at all.”

The man snorted, clearly seeing through Reimon’s lie. Reimon watched the man, taking note of how he briefly stared off, as if he had insight into something that Reimon didn’t. He still couldn’t tell if this man was here for good or bad intentions.

“And how is she? Sherlock, that is.”

That question was a curious one to Reimon. Clearly the man was interested in Sherlock in someway, but he hadn’t expected the intrigue to be one on a personal level. He thought the man was here to complain, but it seems he actually is curious about the detective. This only left Reimon with even more questions.

“From what I can tell, she’s fine,” he answered. “She works hard on all of her cases.”

Reimon watched as the man nodded. He tried to hide it, but Reimon noticed how he let out a sigh of relief, body no longer as stiff as it was before. He then glanced down at his watch and got up. Reimon followed suit.

“Well, my twenty minutes are up,” said the man, buttoning his jacket. “I need to be going now.” Reimon nodded in understanding. They both shook hands before Reimon walked around the desk to walk him to the door. “Thank you for taking the time to meet with me, Inspector Reimon.”

“Of course.”

“Please continue to take care of my sister and if she ever causes too much trouble, don’t hesitate to call.”

Sister?

Reimon wondered if he had heard the man correctly. He was still trying to wrap his head around what was said and barely managed to take the business card that the man was handing him. He looked down at it with wide eyes before looking at the man, a familiar smirk on his face. The man said nothing more and simply walked away, leaving Reimon staring at his back. The sound of the door closing brought him back to reality and he shook his head in disbelief.

Of course they’d be related.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!! :D
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	30. 29, 36 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 29\. “I thought you were dead.”  
> 36\. “I wish I could hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176955106041/hi-think-you-can-do-a-combination-of-29-and-36-as) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Wato stood frozen in the doorway. She stared at the figure sitting before her and she wondered if she was hallucinating again, until the figure stood up, standing before her.

“Hello, Wato.”

Wato gasped, legs growing weak, when she immediately recognized the voice. She grabbed onto the door frame for support. Her chest ached and she struggled for breath as she cried. She felt someone’s hand on her arm and soon found herself being guided towards the couch.

**“I thought you were dead,”** she finally managed to say.

Sherlock nodded, looking away. “I’m sorry for lying to you,” she said. “I understand if you hate me. I can leave if you want me too.”

Sherlock began to stand up, but Wato’s hand grabbed for her sleeve pulling her back down. She shook her head vehemently, haphazardly wiping away her tears.

“Don’t,” she cried. “Don’t go.”

Sherlock nodded, remaining seated. She watched as Wato continued to cry, doing her best to calm herself down.

**“I wish I could hate you,”** Wato whispered. “But I don’t. I understand why you did what you did.”

“I’m still sorry, Wato.”

“I know,” sniffled Wato. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	31. Siblings - Sherlock & Kento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Sherlock finds herself facing off against her evil brother that no one knew about. Turns out he's a half sibling though and working for the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176989802491/miss-sherlock-request-please-and-thank-you).

“You!”

“Now, is that any way to speak to your brother?”

Sherlock’s hands clenched tightly into fists. “We’re only half-related. I only have one brother.”

The young man before waved a hand dismissively and made a non-committal noise.

“Semantics,” he said. “We’re still related and that clearly bothers you.”

“Where’s Kento?” Sherlock growled, ignoring what he had said. “What did you do to him?”

“He’s fine,” he answered casually. “Not dead,” he said with a smirk.

That set something off in Sherlock and she moved before she could comprehend it. Her half-brother gasped in shock as she shoved him up against the wall, hands tightly gripping his shirt.

“What did you do to him?” gritted Sherlock, threats in her eyes.

His expression shifted to an amused look and he laughed lightly, unbothered by her actions. He held his hands up in mock surrender, but Sherlock didn’t let him go.

“Fine, fine,” he said. “Kento is safe. Not dead or hurt in any way, so don’t worry. I didn’t even bother fixing his tie, if that makes you feel any better.”

Sherlock growled at this and it only made the smirk on her half-brother’s face grow even more. He leaned in close to her, unbothered by his uncomfortable position.

“And he’ll stay that way as long as you hold up your end of the bargain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	32. Obsession - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > can you make a story about a women who in love with Sherlock in their first met. It’s happen when Sherlock trying to slove her case. And Wato seem something off about that women. That women not only like Sherlock but she crazy for Sherlock. She will do everything to have Sherlock as hers. Even she willing to eliminate Wato. Wato trying her best to save her detective friend from crazy women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177024373496/can-you-make-a-story-about-a-women-who-in-love).

“Stop! You don’t have to do this!”

“She’s mine, doctor! Mine!”

Wato locked eyes with Sherlock, who seemed to be the only calm person in the situation, despite the fact that she was currently being held hostage. She gave Wato a small nod, signaling that she was alright, and it calmed Wato down slightly. She only hoped she could buy enough time before Yuki did anything too rash.

“Yuki,” addressed Wato, holding her hands up, “you don’t have to do this. You don’t need to do this.”

“No!” Yuki shouted, shaking her head. She walked backwards with her arms still wrapped around Sherlock, away from Wato and towards the ledge. “You don’t understand! You’ll never understand!”

“Yuki, please.”

“You’ll never love her like I do! No one can love her like I do!”

Yuki backed up some more, now only a few steps away from falling. Wato was torn now. She wanted to desperately run towards them, but she knew that doing so would mean risking both of them and she couldn’t risk Sherlock like that. She had to keep stalling. She had to give Reimon and Shibata more time, but it was getting harder with every passing second.

“Yuki, let’s talk about this. Okay?” Wato asked calmly. “We can talk about this. You, me, and Sherlock, we can talk. Let’s not do anything too rash. It doesn’t have to be this way.”

Wato reached out a hand towards Yuki, trying to show that she was only offering another way out. She and Sherlock watched as Yuki looked towards the hand and back at Wato, trying to confirm her validity. Wato gave a small smile, hoping that it would help, but instead, Yuki shook her head vehemently, taking another step back.

“No. No!” she shouted. “We can’t!”

“Yuki, please.”

“If I can’t have her, doctor, no one can!”

Wato moved forward, trying to reach for Sherlock, while Sherlock struggled to reach her too. However, Yuki’s grip on her tightened even more and she continued moving back, putting more space between them.

“No!”

“Freeze!”

Yuki froze mid-step at the sound of the new voice. They were immediately surrounded by police officers, guns pointed at them, with Reimon leading them.

“Wha-”

“You can jump if you want,” Reimon said calmly. “But there’s a team waiting to catch you down there. It’s over. Surrender.”

Yuki knew it was pointless now, but she couldn’t bring herself to let go of the detective. Using her distracted state, Sherlock managed to break free, leaving a screaming Yuki to deal with Reimon.

Sherlock gave the Inspector a nod as she walked past him and through the crowd to find Wato. She gave a small smile when she found her doctor, sitting on the ground, exhaustion in her eyes. She hadn’t even noticed that Sherlock was alright, until she felt Sherlock’s hand on top of her head.

“Oh thank god,” Wato sighed, hugging Sherlock’s legs. “Let’s go home.”

Sherlock chuckled at this and hummed in response. She gently ran her fingers through Wato’s hair, trying to calm her down.

“Thank you, Wato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	33. Dream - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Wato has a dream where she wakes up in the future only to find herself working with her daughter called Sherlock. But who is the father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177060715556/wato-has-a-dream-where-she-wakes-up-in-the-future).

“Sherlock, have you seen the-”

Wato froze when she walked into the room. She expected to see Sherlock sitting in her usual seat, but instead, there was a small child, probably around five years old, legs dangling over the side of the chair.

“It’s in the kitchen,” the child said, not looking away from her book.

Wato stared at the child, studying her carefully. She was certain that she had never seen her before and yet, she looked familiar. The way she sat in the chair with her jacket, her sharp gaze, and haircut were all one that Wato had seen many times before. Recalling how the girl had answered her earlier, Wato gasped as she began connecting the dots.

“Sherlock?” Wato asked carefully.

The girl didn’t look up. “What?”

Wato gasped again, pulling back slightly. What the hell was going on here?

“Uh, what’s going on? Where are your parents?”

Sherlock snorted, further confusing Wato. “Ha ha, mom. Very funny.”

“Mom?” asked Wato. “Huh? What? And your dad?”

Sherlock said nothing more, but she got up suddenly, running off somewhere. Wato hurried to try and find her, weaving in and out of rooms, but there were no signs of her anywhere. Wato soon found herself lost and bewildered, while standing in the living room of their apartment again, no one else around. She turned sharply when she heard the familiar sound of heels against hardwood floors and the sound of the door opening.

A bright light blinded Wato and she brought an arm up to block some of the light. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping it would go away.

“Good. You’re awake.”

The voice was familiar to Wato, but she wasn’t sure if it was real after all that she had seen. She carefully opened her eyes. The bright light from before was gone and the dim glow of a lamp replaced it. Looking around, Wato realized that she was currently laying on the couch and caught sight of Sherlock’s form leaving the room.

“I’ll make sure to use a smaller dosage next time.”

“Awake? Smaller dosage?” asked Wato, trying to sit up.

It took some effort, but she managed to do so. There was a pounding in her head and she reached up to rub her temples, hoping to relieve it. Sherlock walked in at that moment, handing her a glass of water. She took it gratefully before what Sherlock said earlier finally registered.

“Wait. Sherlock, did you drug me?”

The sight of Sherlock sprinting out of the room was more than enough of an answer for Wato and all she could do was sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	34. Logan AU - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > This request is somewhat inspired by the film Logan. I understand if it's a bit different so no worries if you don't want to write it. It's a bad future, crime is at an all high and no there is little to no police force. Wato cares for a ill Kento whilst Sherlock tries to keep herself together doing what little detective work there is and battling her addiction to drugs like in the novels. One day her two old friends from the police force come seeking her help finding someone called Moriarty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177095304381/this-request-is-somewhat-inspired-by-the-film).

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The clock sounds especially loud today, Sherlock thought to herself. Or maybe those were the drugs talking. Sherlock wasn’t sure anymore and she had long since stopped caring about it as well. For as long as she could remember, the world had been a blur anyway. Just one simple case after another and another and-

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Huh, Sherlock thought. Damn clock just keeps on getting louder.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Never knew seconds went by that quickly.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“Sherlock! We know you’re in there!”

Sherlock turned to look at her door, finally realizing that it wasn’t the clock that was bothering her. She groaned as she struggled to sit up from where she was lying on the couch, body heavy as she made her way to the door. Her fingers moved quickly though as they unlocked the multitude of locks she had put in herself. Pulling the door open, Sherlock leaned against the door frame, an eyebrow raised when she saw who was there.

“Reimon, Shibata,” said Sherlock, “come to arrest me?”

Shibata snorted and was about to say something, when Reimon cut him off.

“We came to talk.” He gestured to the apartment. “May we?”

Sherlock squinted, studying them carefully, before moving aside to let them in. Reimon nodded thankfully and entered, carefully clearing a path for him and Shibata towards the couch. Reimon did his best not to show it, but from Shibata’s expression, it was clear that neither of them were happy about her current living conditions.

“What do you want?” Sherlock asked, collapsing onto the seat next to them.

Shibata sighed, mumbling to himself about her rudeness, while Reimon simply handed her a file.

“Have you heard of someone named Moriarty?”

“Yeah,” snorted Sherlock, recalling the professor. “They’re a dick. I hate them.”

“Good,” said Reimon. “Because we need your help tracking them.”

“Why?” Sherlock asked. “Why should I help you?”

Reimon glanced to a closed door before turning back to Sherlock. “You know why.”

Sherlock scoffed, shaking her head. “I don’t have time for something like this.”

She stood up to get the door, getting ready to usher Reimon and Shibata out of the apartment, when a voice suddenly cut her off.

“She’ll help you.”

Sherlock turned to glare at Wato, who gave her a challenging look, while Reimon and Shibata stared at the doctor with wide eyes.

“She’ll help you,” repeated Wato. “Sherlock will help you.”

“I thought you were with Kento,” said Sherlock, a frown on her face.

“I went to get him some water and medication. Got stuck in the kitchen and I didn’t want to interrupt your conversation.”

“Then you shouldn’t have!” Sherlock snapped, but her tone didn’t affect Wato at all.

Reimon and Shibata glanced at each other awkwardly before moving to stand up.

“Maybe we should come back later and-”

“No, don’t worry,” said Wato. She turned to them with a smile. “Sherlock will help you.” She then looked at Sherlock. “She’ll help you.”

The two officers looked at Sherlock, expecting her to reject the offer, but instead she only sighed. She then stomped over to where she had been sitting earlier and picked up the forgotten file off the floor, rifling through it quickly.

Reimon and Shibata were surprised by her action, but upon seeing the knowing look on Wato’s face as she left the room, they realized the detective had been waiting for this for a while now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	35. 3, 12 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 3\. “Please, don’t leave.”  
> 12\. “I think we need to talk.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177130705906/can-you-combine-prompt-12-and-3-which-makes-wato) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

**“I think we need to talk.”**

Wato’s heart dropped when she heard the words. She was trying her best to stay calm and not jump to conclusions, but it was hard not to. Especially with how serious Sherlock looked right now.

“Okay,” said Wato as she set her book down. “About what?”

“About something.”

Wato nodded carefully, looking away from Sherlock. Her hands were clenched into tight fists as she waited for Sherlock to continue.

“I wanted to tell you that-”

**“Please, don’t leave.”**

Wato looked up in shock, having realized what she had accidentally blurted out. Adding to her surprise as well, Wato noticed that Sherlock was thoroughly confused by her outburst as well.

“I wasn’t going to leave,” said Sherlock. “I would never leave you, Wato.”

Wato blushed, looking away. She continued to not look at Sherlock as she sat down next to her on the couch and pulled her into a hug. Wato immediately wrapped her arms around Sherlock, burrowing her face into her.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Sherlock kissed the top of Wato’s head and she sighed in relief. How foolish was she to even think that Sherlock would leave her.

“I just wanted to tell you that you shouldn’t go into the bathroom until tomorrow.”

The calm moment between the two was interrupted by the statement and Wato pulled away, studying Sherlock carefully. The detective looked away sheepishly and Wato sighed, knowing exactly what was going on.

“Is there a dead body in our bathtub?”

“No!” exclaimed Sherlock. “Of course not!”

Wato continued to stare at her and Sherlock broke beneath it.

“There’s no body,” she continued. “Just…a leg. And maybe a kidney.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	36. Coffee - Sherlock & Shibata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Shibata meets up with Sherlock post Finale, before she has officially come back. She is deguised but they have coffee together at the local coffee bar, she takes an interest in how he's going getting back into the police and also thanks him for helping her and the part he played in her survival. He is shocked by how kind she is during this. Do you think you could work with this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177167135231/shibata-meets-up-with-sherlock-post-finale-before).

Shibata took a sip of his coffee and sighed, feeling its warmth running down his throat. As a police officer, it wasn’t often that he got a morning off, let alone a day, and he was going to thoroughly enjoy it until the last second.

There was movement next to Shibata and he glanced over nervously, wondering what was happening. To his surprise, a woman wearing what he was certain was designer dress sat down next to him. Large sunglasses covered her face, while her long hair danced in the wind. She looked at him and gave him a smile, seemingly familiar with who he was, but Shibata was certain they had never met before.

“I’m sorry. I think you have the wrong table, ma’am.”

The woman giggled, covering her mouth daintily, before leaning in closer to him. She rested her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand as she stared at him through the sunglasses. The smell of her perfume filled his senses and Shibata suddenly felt nervous.

“Is that anyone to treat someone you know?”

Shibata gasped, pulling back in shock, both at the realization of who was sitting next to him, but also at her unfamiliar actions. It had been a while since he last heard it, but there was no mistaking who it was. Especially since the woman pulled down her sunglasses slightly, giving him a wink.

“What are you doing here?” Shibata finally managed to ask. “What’s going on?”

“Calm down,” said Sherlock. “I’m not here for anything bad. Just wanted to check up on stuff and give you a bit of a heads up.”

“A heads up? Is it a murder or something?”

Sherlock snorted, shaking her head. She didn’t answer the question though, leaving Shibata unsatisfied, but he knew there wasn’t any point in asking again. It’s not like she’d answer anyway.

“How is everyone?” asked Sherlock.

Shibata gave her a curious look before a small smile settled on his face.

“Reimon is doing fine, if that’s what you’re trying to say. You probably know how Kento and Wato are doing, but they’re alright too, in case you didn’t know.”

Sherlock nodded. She reached for his coffee and took a sip of it before Shibata grabbed it back from her, scowling. Sherlock only smiled innocently.

“Is the coffee still terrible?”

“It’s always terrible,” scoffed Shibata. “But we did get some new creamer lately, so it’s bearable.”

Sherlock chuckled at this. The two of them fell silent, Sherlock thinking about who knows what, while Shibata tried to figure out the big picture here.

“And you?”

Shibata raised an eyebrow at her question, wondering if she had really asked that. It was hard to tell with those giant sunglasses on, but Shibata felt he knew Sherlock well enough to know that she was actually serious.

“I’m fine,” Shibata answered. “It’s the same as always. You know how it is.”

Sherlock continued staring at Shibata, unconvinced by his response. Shibata fidgeted under her gaze, but she eventually nodded, turning away briefly. Reaching for her purse, Sherlock suddenly pulled out some cash, placing it before him.

“For the coffee I stole,” explained Sherlock.

Shibata snorted at this, shaking his head.

“I have to go now, but,” continued Sherlock. “thank you, Shibata, for everything.”

Shibata watched as Sherlock stood up, pushing in her chair. It wasn’t the first time she had thanked him, but it was rarely ever heard, so Shibata knew how serious she was right now. He didn’t think he had done much to help her, but he knew she wasn’t going to accept that. Instead, he smiled at her and nodded.

“Be safe.”

Sherlock nodded before reaching over to take another sip of his coffee. He didn’t stop her this time as he watched her take the cup.

“I’ll see you later.”

With that, Shibata was left alone again, watching as Sherlock watched off. Their conversations weren’t normally that cordial and it left him slightly shocked. Not at the fact that he and Sherlock were capable of not bickering, but at the fact that he missed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	37. Religion - Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Sherlock is in the old church, whilst piecing together about the whole on the run and virus situation she gets distracted by a old Bible. She's so desperate she debates praying and almost immediately puts the Bible aside. It brings back memories of one of the last times she spent with her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177201681016/hi-its-the-guy-who-asked-about-religion-here-is-my).  
> Learn more about this piece [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/179148351846/putting-titles-and-asking-questions-religion).

The church was silent, which was exactly what Sherlock was hoping for, but now, sitting there, alone, it was starting to become suffocating. She had been hiding there for who knows how long, waiting for a sign, a message, a something about the current situation, but she knew that it all came with high risks.

So she had to stay there, alone, knowing nothing.

Sherlock sighed for what felt like the millionth time and began walking around the church again. At this point, she could’ve walked around here with her eyes closed, but she needed something to do, something to keep herself distracted as she waited and waited.

Sherlock walked up and down the rows, hand gently tapping away on the old pews. The sound of them echoed throughout the vast space. She stared boredly at the stained glass windows, having stared at them for too long already. Sherlock sighed again looking down, hoping for something.

What’s this?

There was something beneath the pews that Sherlock hadn’t noticed before. She picked it up from off the ground, brushing away the dirt and dust that covered it. The cover and edges of it were well worn, making any writing on the outside of it illegible, but Sherlock knew what it was without having to open it.

Sherlock couldn’t remember the last time that she prayed, but the words were ingrained in her, from years of saying them. She didn’t consider herself religious now, but she remembered a time when she was, a time when things were different. She looked down at the Bible in her hands, playing with the edges, tempted to open it. It would be easy to pray again, to ask for help, especially when she’s been backed up so far into this corner.

But she couldn’t.

Sherlock tossed the Bible aside angrily, recalling memories that she thought she had suppressed years ago. It wouldn’t have been so bad at another time, but here, in the church, alone, Sherlock felt and remembered everything.

Murder. Blood. Funerals. Suicide. Drugs.

Her parents deserved better. Her parents deserved justice. Sherlock knew that it wasn’t her fault that that monster killed himself, but she blamed herself for not catching him sooner, for not finding the truth sooner. She knew it would never have brought her parents back, but at least, it would have been something for them, for Kento, for her.

Sherlock collapsed into the pew. She didn’t know when she had gotten so worked up, but she suddenly found it hard to breath. She looked around the church, taking note of how the light filtered before looking up to the front. She stared at the cross in the center, feeling as if it were mocking her.

In truth, Sherlock was very aware of the last time she had prayed. It was ingrained in her just like the words. The problem was that it was also tied to one of Sherlock’s most tragic memories and despite how strong others may think she is, this was something that Sherlock could not bear on her own.

Sherlock looked to the Bible on the ground and sighed. The temptation to pick it up and pray again called to her, but she couldn’t, she wouldn’t.

Praying wouldn’t bring back her parents. Praying wouldn’t change the fact that he got away.

Praying wouldn’t save Wato.

No, only Sherlock could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	38. Lost - Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Sherlock is trapped alone on an island, no phone, no Wato and no help is coming and danger is approaching. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177239342651/sherlock-is-trapped-alone-on-an-island-no-phone).

Alone.

Sherlock was alone. Trapped on an island with no phone, no Wato, no resources, no nothing.

Just alone.

Sherlock sighed. She kicked off her heels, knowing they would just get in her way, and sat down on the sandy beach. This place probably could’ve have been really nice at another time with how quiet and serene it was, but in this moment, it could mark the end for Sherlock.

“If you’re still alive after three days, I’ll make be back to make sure that you won’t be.”

That’s what she had been told as she was being kidnapped and moved here. She wished she could’ve seen who it was who had done so, but there’s no point in worrying about that now. Her biggest concern right now is to get off this island alive. She didn’t know if whoever had kidnapped her had people watching or not, but hopefully, she could get off before they figured it out.

Looking around, Sherlock began assessing the area around her and what resources she would have at her disposal. They were smart enough to take her purse and her phone, but they didn’t think to check all of her pockets.

Idiots.

Sherlock stuck her hand into her left coat pocket and frowned when she pulled out a receipt from two weeks ago and a rubber band. She hoped the other pocket would be more useful, but only found a pen. Sherlock then checked her inside pockets, knowing that she had kept things in there as well. She sighed in relief upon finding the comb knife she kept hidden in there, but her heart stopped when she checked the other.

Empty.

Sherlock quickly took off her coat, turning all the pockets inside out, but the results were the same.

Nothing.

Sherlock sat bewildered and lost before falling back into the sand. The bright sun was beating down on her, blinding and hot, but Sherlock didn’t care. She had something far more important to worry about.

Her last chocolate bar was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	39. House MD AU - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Perhaps you could write a House MD AU of sorts. With Sherlock being the unconventional medical genius and Wato working at the same hospital(or something).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177273935386/hello-perhaps-you-could-write-a-house-md-au-of).

“Sherlock, you know you can’t just hide like this.”

Sherlock said nothing, making Wato sigh and walk over to her. She tried to pull the doctor up, but she wouldn’t budge.

“You have patients to help, Sherlock. So go help them,” Wato scolded.

“That’s what I’m doing, Wato,” she said.

“Oh yeah, and you’re doing a great job of it by hiding in my office.”

Sherlock looked up at Wato, who was giving her an exasperated look. She ignored it, making Wato sigh and head towards her desk. She began looking through the various files piled around her.

“I’m assuming Dr. Shibata is taking care of them then,” Wato said, not looking away from her papers.

Sherlock hummed. “He is,” said Sherlock, “for now.”

“For now?”

“He’s treating someone for lupus.”

Wato nodded, understanding what Sherlock was implying.

“You don’t think it’s lupus.”

Sherlock snorted. “It’s never lupus, Wato. You know that. The patient is lying.”

“Which is why you’re here in my office instead.”

“Precisely.”

Wato shook her head, signing a sheet of paper before moving onto another one. It was just like Sherlock to completely ignore everything she was being told like that, but Wato knew that Sherlock probably wasn’t wrong either.

“You know people do tell the truth, Sherlock. People don’t often come to the hospital to lie.”

Sherlock scoffed. “That’s easy for you to say because you work in oncology.”

Wato gave Sherlock a stern look at this. Sherlock ignored it and continued speaking.

“And I know people tell the truth. They all do. They just leave out everything else that could be important.”

Sherlock fell silent, clearly thinking on her current patient again. Despite everyone else believing that Sherlock was cold and uncaring when it came to her medical decisions, Wato knew that it was the complete opposite.

“Well, whatever conclusion you eventually come to,” said Wato as she set a file to the side, “try not to bother Dr. Reimon too much. He has enough on his plate as the hospital administrator.”

Sherlock tried to hide it, but Wato caught the brief guilty look in her eyes before she ran out of the room. Wato only sighed, shaking her head.

Of course she wasn’t just here to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	40. Safety - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Maybe you've done this or something similar already but after Wato was kidnapped and had recovered on the sofa after episode 3 Sherlock talks her through safety measures including a safe zone and a secret code to us in situations that only she'll know what it means, such as run or get ready to defend yourself. Just cause Sherlock is too worried about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177310456671/maybe-youve-done-this-or-something-similar).

Wato jumped at the sound of the loud thud. She stared wide-eyed at the giant books and files that Sherlock tossed onto the table before looking up at the detective herself. Sherlock’s expression was serious as she pushed everything closer to Wato.

“I need you to read and memorize all of this by the end of the week.”

“Sherlock, what is all of this?”

Wato picked up the first book and found it to be about self-defense. The one beneath that was in English, but Wato was able to figure out that it was about codes and ciphers. Beneath that, she found a map for the Tokyo metro and the Sendai metro as well. There were even more things beneath that, but Wato seemed to get the gist of what was going on here.

“Safety precautions,” said Sherlock. “In the case of an emergency, you’ll know what to do next time.”

Wato frowned, both at Sherlock’s answer and at the thick file of contacts and phone numbers in her hand. She looked up at Sherlock, who was still staring at her seriously, before softly sighing.

“Sherlock,” said Wato, “there’s no way I’ll be able to learn all of this by the end of the week.”

“But you have to, Wato!” Sherlock demanded. “You have to!”

Sherlock pouted, stomping her feet and making Wato laugh. She smiled and stood up, pulling Sherlock into a hug.

“I know you’re worried, especially after everything that happened, but I’m okay now.”

“But Wato-”

“And I’m going to be okay in the future as well. I can take care of myself and not only that, I’ve got you to look after me as well. I’m going to be okay.”

Sherlock continued to pout and frown, but she eventually sighed and nodded. Wato hugged her tightly once again before pulling her back to the table, making her sit down. She handed Sherlock a book from the pile and Sherlock stared at it curiously before looking at Wato.

“You said you wanted me to learn all of this by the end of the week. So start teaching, Sherlock.”

Sherlock wanted to protest, but upon seeing Wato’s bright smile, she eventually sighed, opening the book and placing it between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	41. Bang Bang - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Sherlock got hurt seriously by protecting Wato, but still worried about whether Wato got hurt or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177343265356/sherlock-got-hurt-seriously-by-protecting-wato).

Bang!

The sound of the gun going off rang in everyone’s ears. Wato stood frozen, staring down its barrel. She knew she should’ve moved, but her body wouldn’t listen to her. Instinctively, Wato closed her eyes, waiting for inevitable pain and impact, but instead she heard a groan before the sound of something hitting the ground.

Wato gasped when she opened her eyes and saw Sherlock lying on the ground in front of her. She quickly rushed over, knowing exactly what had happened.

“Sherlock!” Wato cried.

She kneeled beside Sherlock, worry running through her when she heard Sherlock groan. She carefully turned Sherlock, so that she was laying on her back, nearly crying when she saw bright red blooming from her shoulder.

“Hold on, Sherlock,” Wato whispered. Years of medical training made her hands move automatically as she quickly applied pressure to the wound. “Hold on. Let me take care of you.”

“Wato,” Sherlock groaned. Her eyes were half opened as she looked up at Wato. Her hand reached up to cup Wato’s cheek. “Are you alright?”

Wato scoffed. “Am I alright?” she asked. She took off her scarf, wrapping it around Sherlock’s shoulder. “Sherlock, you just got shot. I should be asking you that!”

Sherlock said nothing, but gave Wato a small smile. Wato rolled her eyes at this and continued tending to Sherlock’s wound.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Sherlock,” scolded Wato. Her words were meant to be angry, but her tone made it clear that she was more worried than anything else. “You’re lucky it only hit your shoulder. You could’ve died, Sherlock!”

Sherlock chuckled lightly. “I knew I’d be fine.”

“Never knew you could see into the future,” Wato remarked.

“I can’t,” said Sherlock. “No one can, but I know you and I know you would never let me die, just like how I would never let you die.”

Wato looked away from the wound and to Sherlock’s eyes. She wondered if maybe the loss of blood was making her delirious, but Sherlock’s gaze was steady and serious, meaning every word. Wato said nothing in response, going back to the wound, but Sherlock saw how the corner of her mouth lifted slightly.

“Stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	42. Excited, Lies - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > I gave two ideas sorry if you only want one I understand. One is Sherlock gets too over excited about something and accidentally hits Wato causing for her to actually feel bad but she is awkward about saying sorry. My other one is when Wato first hears Sherlock's name she doesn't believe it and makes a joke about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original requests and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177411772681/i-gave-two-ideas-sorry-if-you-only-want-one-i).

1.

“Murder?”

“Ow!”

Sherlock looked at Wato who was rubbing the spot on her arm that Sherlock had just hit. She gave a shrug and a sheepish smile in response before running off to find the dead body that she was so excited for. Wato quickly hurried along after her.

“Ya know, you could say something about hitting me,” pouted Wato.

“Uh, sorry, I guess.”

Wato sighed, rolling her eyes. Of course that’d be the best that she could get out of Sherlock.

2.

“Sara?”

“Yes.”

“Your name is Sara? Sara Shelly?”

“Yes, it is.”

Wato turned to Kento, who was casually watching the both of them. “Is she serious?”

“Yes,” he answered. “That _is_ my sister’s name.”

Wato turned back to Sherlock, a suspicious look on her face. “You’re lying,” she said. “You both are.”

“We’re not,” said Sherlock. “That’s my name.”

“You’re serious?” Wato asked. “Like Sara? As in Madame Sara?”

“Yes.”

“And Shelly? Like the great-granddaughter?”

“Yes.”

“I still don’t believe you,” said Wato. “Both of you. This has to be a joke.”

“It’s not like I named myself that,” said Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)


	43. Truth - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Either evil Sherlock or evil Wato please? I'm not thinking brain washed like Wato was in the Finale but rather just evil for the shake of it and the other has to stop them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177449180276/either-evil-sherlock-or-evil-wato-please-im-not).

“Wato, this isn’t you,” said Sherlock. “This isn’t you.”

Sherlock walked over carefully, intending to remove the gun from Wato’s grasp, but instead, Wato cocked it, stopping Sherlock from moving any further. She stared at the gun and back towards Wato’s face, disgusted to see the smirk on it. Her eyes were no longer soft and warm, and Sherlock hated it.

“No,” Wato said. “This was always me. You just never knew it.”

“Wato, this isn’t you,” Sherlock repeated. “Maybe this is something residual because of Morikawa and-”

The sound of Wato’s laughter cut of Sherlock and her heart stopped once she heard it. Sherlock didn’t want to admit it, but the once warm sound to her was colder than ever. She knew the truth already.

“You think Morikawa could’ve made me this way?” Wato sneered. She stepped closer to Sherlock, pressing the gun to her forehead. Sherlock didn’t move, but the coldness against her forehead taunted her. “Sherlock, I’ve always been liked this. You just never knew. Too blind. Too foolish.”

Sherlock said nothing in response. Her jaw was tight as she glared at the woman she once thought she knew, she once thought she trusted, she once thought she loved.

“I really did think you were smarter than this,” continued Wato, “but I’m not complaining. It made my plans a lot easier knowing that you would never catch on to what my real plans were.”

“And what are your plans?”

“Killing you, of course,” Wato said casually. “With you out of the way, I can do whatever I want. No annoying consulting detective to bother me any longer. No one to stop me from doing what I please.”

“Wato.”

“You really think that us meeting was by chance? That Morikawa could’ve controlled someone like me? Of course not. It was all my plan, Sherlock. All my plan.”

Wato moved the gun, letting it brush along the side of Sherlock’s face, until it found its place over her heart.

“It’s a shame it had to end this way,” said Wato. “I do admit that it was fun fooling you. Guess I’ll have to find other ways to amuse myself. Anything you’d like to say to me, Sherlock?”

“Was any of it real?”

Wato shrugged. “It’s whatever you want it to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	44. Civil War - Reimon & Shibata & Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Do you know captain America civil war? I'd love a drabble a bit like that with Miss Sherlock if possible, I understand if not like its not exactly a straight forward request, but I can imagine someone of your abilities pulling it off but no worries if not. Thanks! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177484886486/do-you-know-captain-america-civil-war-id-love-a).

“Sir, are you sure about this?”

“These were direct orders, Shibata. We have to listen to them.”

Shibata’s forehead was still furrowed with worry and he frowned, as he watched Reimon sorting through some papers. He understood why this was all happening, but that doesn’t mean he agreed with it and he knew Reimon didn’t agree with it either.

“I know the two of us don’t always get along, but that doesn’t change the fact that Sherlock has helped us out on a lot of cases,” Shibata argued. “Yes, she’s unconventional, but that’s what makes her an important ally to us.”

“I know,” sighed Reimon. “But the higher ups don’t see it that way. They see her as a lawsuit waiting to happen.”

Shibata scoffed. “Like they don’t haven’t caused lawsuits of their own,” he grumbled. Reimon shot him a look and he quickly apologized.

“I’m just saying that Sherlock knows the potential consequences of her actions. She can be reckless, but she wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize us or anyone else.”

“I know,” Reimon repeated. “But they don’t know her like we do, so for now, we follow orders.”

Reimon turned back to the paperwork on his desk. Shibata still didn’t leave, now pacing the room instead.

“So that’s it?” he asked. “We just sit around and do nothing?”

Reimon only nodded, making Shibata groan. He stomped over, grabbing the files that Reimon had originally called him in for, and began to leave.

“Thank you, Shibata.”

Shibata gave a small wave nod in acknowledgement. His hand was on the doorknob when Reimon stopped him again.

“Oh and one more thing,” he said. “We got a call about an incident a few blocks away. We’ll head over there in a bit, but if it happens to take a while to get there, it’s probably due to all of the traffic at this hour.”

Shibata gave a confused look at the words before he noticed Reimon pointing to his watch. Looking down at this own, Shibata chuckled when he saw that it was nearing midnight on a Monday. He looked up with an amused smile when he saw the smirk on Reimon’s face.

“Of course, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	45. 20 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 20\. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177519170806/for-babyseulbear-holy-shit-i-cant-believe) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/176211286405/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

Wato stood with her arms crossed as she stared down at Sherlock. The detective made no move to get up and it made Wato sigh impatiently.

**“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”**

Sherlock groaned, hiding her face further beneath the pillows. Wato sighed again and threw her hands up.

“Fine. I’ll just leave all of the groceries outside. We just won’t eat for the next couple of days and your chocolates can melt.”

Wato turned to leave. She halfway to the door when she heard rustling behind her, putting a smile on her face.

“Wait.”

A grumbling Sherlock quickly walked passed Wato and out the door, stomping the whole way. She then returned with bags of groceries in her arms and a frown still on her face as she went to place them in the kitchen.

“Thank you, Sherlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Request Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	46. Research - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Sherlock discovers Wato likes Pokemon and whilst she doesn't see the point in a game even as a stress relief methods. But one night Wato catches Sherlock playing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177554631061/sherlock-discovers-wato-likes-pokemon-and-whilst).

“I don’t get it.”

Wato laughed. “It’s just a game, Sherlock,” she said. “It’s meant to be fun and silly.”

She held the device in front of Sherlock’s face, showing her the screen. “And look at how cute Eevee is!” she exclaimed.

Sherlock stared at the screen, watching the little Pokémon, before wrinkling her nose and turning back to her book.

“I still don’t get it.”

Wato shook her head. “Of course you don’t.”

Getting up off the couch, Wato turned off the game, setting it down on the side table.

“I’m gonna go to bed now,” said Wato as he walked out of the room. “Have fun with your psychology stuff!”

Sherlock grunted in response, not bothering to look up from her book. Wato’s footsteps soon grew more distant and the sound of her door opening and closing soon followed. The room fell silent and Sherlock glanced up quickly, checking her surroundings before reaching for Wato’s game.

Turning it on, Sherlock soon found herself lost in the Pokémon world as she battled against trainers and Ratatas. She was so entranced on defeating Sabrina that she failed to notice that Wato was now standing in front of her, an amused look on her face, until she cleared her throat making Sherlock jump in surprise.

“Don’t look at me like that!” snapped Sherlock. “It’s research! I might need this for a future case!”

Wato only nodded, walking into the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water before turning to leave.

“Have fun with your research, Sherlock!”

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	47. Out - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Can you do one where Wato tryies to come out to Sherlock, but Sherlock being the detective that she is says that she knew from day 1. Seeing Wato shocked, Sherlock starts listing the clues Wato left related to her sexuality. The dr, more than happy to see that her "secret crush" (love) has accepted her but annoyed for not being able to come out the way she wanted to, in annoyance kisses Sherlock and asks her whether she knew about this to which Sherlock opens her mouth, Wato tells her to shut up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177589420711/can-you-do-one-where-wato-tryies-to-come-out-to).

“Sherlock, I’m bi.”

“I know.”

Wato pouted, staring at Sherlock, who hadn’t looked up from her phone. She was rather relieved that Sherlock wasn’t making a big deal out of it, but she was mildly disappointed that Sherlock already knew.

“You knew? How?”

“Your nails are always cut short.”

“So? Lots of people keep their nails short.”

Sherlock glanced up at Wato, a knowing look in her eyes. Wato blushed and looked away, and that was all the confirmation that Sherlock needed.

“Also, you said Saving Face was one of your favorite movies,” continued Sherlock, “and I’ve seen the way you stare at that one actress.”

“Takeuchi Yuko?”

“That’s the one.”

Wato huffed, pouting even more. She looked over to where Sherlock was still busy on her phone next to her. Of course Sherlock would know. She always knows. Typical Sherlock.

In a moment of impulse, Wato leaned over and kissed Sherlock’s cheek, shocking both of them. Wato quickly schooled her expression when Sherlock looked up and gave her a smug look.

“How about that? Did you know about that?” asked Wato.

Sherlock shrugged. “Well…”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! :D
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	48. Werewolf AU - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > werewolf sherlock au maybe? i just think its an interesting concept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177622059761/werewolf-sherlock-au-maybe-i-just-think-its-an).

“A werewolf?”

“Yes.”

“You’re a werewolf?”

“Yes.”

“And everyone else in your family is one too?”

“Yes!” exclaimed Sherlock. “Any more questions, Wato?”

Wato pouted and shook her head, taking some time to process the new information. She was well aware of the fact that Sherlock was a bit eccentric and unusual, but she certainly hadn’t expected for Sherlock to drop this information on her in the middle of dinner.

“Wait, so you didn’t believe in vampires, but you were a werewolf the whole time?”

Sherlock scoffed. “Of course vampires don’t exist. What kind of world do you think we live in?”

“I don’t know! One where there are werewolves, apparently! How was I supposed to know?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	49. Relapse - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Sherlock relapses, Wato finds her after she doesn't come home one night, Sherlock is surrounded by abandoned chocolate but also a bottle of pills. It's now Wato learns Sherlock is addicted to chocolate to help her combat her other addiction.
> 
> **TW: drugs, drug abuse, relapse, drug addiction**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177695607956/sherlock-relapses-wato-finds-her-after-she).

When Wato walked through the door of the rundown motel room, she fell to the ground as soon as she saw the scene in front of her.

“Sherlock!”

Wato rushed over to where Sherlock was lying on the dirty floor. Candy wrappers surrounded her, but what caught Wato’s attention were the pills strewn about. It may not have been Wato’s area of expertise, but as a doctor, it didn’t take long for her to connect all the dots of what had happened. Tense, Wato carefully shifted Sherlock, so that her head was resting in Wato’s lap. She nearly cried when Sherlock’s eyes fluttered open.

“Wato?”

Sherlock’s voice was barely even a whisper. Wato caressed her cheek and brushed away the hair in front of her eyes. Sherlock tried to reach for Wato, but she gently pushed the hand down.

“Don’t worry, Sherlock. Don’t worry.”

“It hurts,” Sherlock cried softly. “Everything hurts.”

“I know. I know. I’m here now. I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry,” reassured Wato. “Don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	50. Apology - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > HI AGAIN :D How about Sherlock pisses off Wato somehow, and she KNOWS she's in the wrong and actually feels pretty guilty about it, but she's really bad at apologizing? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177768217941/hi-again-d-how-about-sherlock-pisses-off-wato).

The room was tense, with the only sound coming from the ticking of the clock and Wato occasionally turning the pages of her book. Her forehead was furrowed as she stared at the words on the page, doing her best to ignore the detective next to her. Sherlock, on the other hand, was staring at Wato hesitantly, fidgeting as she struggled with something on her mind.

“What?” Wato said coldly, breaking the silence.

Sherlock made a strangled noise and looked away. Wato didn’t look up from her book and sighed, turning another page.

“If you don’t have anything to say, just leave me alone already.”

Sherlock said nothing, but she continued fidgeting. The room fell silent again before Sherlock found some courage and gently tugged on Wato’s sleeve.

“What?”

Sherlock took a deep breath. “I’msorryIsetyourbedonfire,” she mumbled quickly.

Sherlock closed her eyes and looked away, unable to meet Wato’s gaze. She knew the doctor was no longer reading when she heard her sigh.

“What was that?”

Sherlock looked up sheepishly. She saw Wato giving her a stern look and she pulled back slightly.

“I’m sorry I set your bed on fire,” repeated Sherlock. “It was an accident.”

Wato didn’t say anything and Sherlock grew more worried.

“You can sleep in my bed!” she said quickly. “And I’ll sleep on the couch! And I promise I won’t do experiments in your room again! Wato, I’m sorry!”

To Sherlock’s surprise, Wato suddenly began laughing. She looked at her in confusion and Wato waved a hand dismissively.

“I’m not laughing at you,” reassured Wato. “I’ve just never seen you act this way before.”

Sherlock pouted, making Wato laugh even more. Wato then pulled Sherlock into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

“I accept your apology,” said Wato. “I know it was an accident, but just…no more fires in my room. Okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!! :D
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	51. Forgotten - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Sherlock has memory loss, Wato puts her doctor skills to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177905206451/sherlock-has-memory-loss-wato-puts-her-doctor).

“How is she?”

Wato sighed and Kento nodded. He understood.

“Same as before,” answered Wato. “Sometimes, she remembers me and other times-”

“Who are you?”

Wato and Kento turned to face Sherlock who was staring at them curiously. She stared at Wato for a moment before looking at Kento.

“Is this your girlfriend, Kento?”

“No, Sherlock,” said Kento. “This is-”

“I’m the maid,” Wato interrupted. “Just the maid.”

Kento glanced at Wato curiously. He wanted to argue, but upon seeing the slight frown on Wato’s face, he nodded. “Right. The maid, Sherlock. She’s the maid I got to help you.”

Sherlock sneered at this before leaving the room without saying anything else. Both Kento and Wato sighed as they watched her go.

“I’m sorry, Wato.”

“I’m sorry too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	52. Meta - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Miss Sherlock reads an original Sherlock novel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/178145048211/miss-sherlock-reads-an-original-sherlock-novel-do).

Sherlock’s forehead was furrowed and she frowned as she turned to the last page of the book. Wato watched her expectantly, wiggling with excitement as she waited for Sherlock to finish.

Wato sat up straighter when she heard Sherlock sigh and close the book. She moved in closer, face right next to Sherlock’s, and looked up at her with a wide grin on her face.

“Sooooo?”

“So?”

“What’d you think?” Wato asked. “Pretty good, right?”

Sherlock shrugged. “Meh.”

“Meh?” echoed Wato. “That’s it? Meh?”

“It was a book,” said Sherlock. “I don’t know what else to say.”

Wato scoffed. “Just a book? Sherlock, you and the main character not only share a name, you two are also consulting detectives! How cool is that?!”

Sherlock shrugged again, making Wato groan and collapse onto the couch dramatically. Sherlock merely ignored her and turned her attention to her phone. Wato then huffed and got up, grabbing her purse.

“Fine. Whatever. I’ll just go to the store now.”

“’kay.”

Wato left quickly, muttering her shopping list to herself as she left. Sherlock remained unmoving, but she glanced up from her phone, watching as Wato left. When she heard the found of the front door close, Sherlock immediately got up and ran to Wato’s room, looking through her bookcase.

What did Wato say was the second one again? _The Sign of Four_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	53. Quarantine - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Sherlock found herself sick. In order not to spread the cold to Wato, Sherlock asked Wato to stay away from her without telling Wato the reason. Wato was really confused and worried about Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/178182229676/sherlock-found-herself-sick-in-order-not-to).

Wato stood outside Sherlock’s door, a frown on her face. It wasn’t unusual for Sherlock to lock herself in her room for extended periods of time, but what was unusual was for her to completely deny Wato and not reappear for three days straight.

Wato had brought food and chocolates and books, in hopes of coaxing Sherlock to open the door for her, but her response was the same every time.

“Leave me alone!”

Wato didn’t want to pry and be a bother, but she was growing increasingly worried for Sherlock’s well-being. She had asked Ms. Hatano for help, but the kind woman was lost too. She eventually called Kento for help as well, who to her surprise, was even more confused than her.

“Sherlock has been texting me non-stop about how much she hates being sick. She didn’t tell you this?”

Wato had sighed and shook her head. All of the pieces fell into place and she was now in front of Sherlock’s door, knocking once again. But this time, she wasn’t going to let Sherlock drive her away.

“Leave me alone!” came Sherlock’s muffled voice through the door.

“Sherlock, I know you’re sick.”

Wato waited, hearing signs of Sherlock shuffling on the other side.

“I’m fine. Just go.”

“Sherlock, I’m a doctor. I can help you.”

She heard more shuffling before a gentle thud hit the door. Her eyes were wide when the door creaked open a smidge and she could make out a blanket covered Sherlock peeking through.

“But…I don’t want you to get sick,” Sherlock sniffled. “I’ll be fine, so leave me alone.”

Sherlock tried to close the door and disappear again, but Wato had anticipated this and pushed it open. Worried, Sherlock moved away, putting as much distance as possible between the two of them.

“Stop! You’re going to get sick too!”

Sherlock wrapper herself further into her blankets as she sat crouched in the corner of the room. Wato shook her head at this and walked over to pull the blanket away.

“Then, we’ll both be sick and I’ll help both of us get better!”

“But-”

“I’m not going to die from a cold, so just let me help you. Okay?”

Sherlock wanted to argue again, but Wato gave her a stern look, effectively shutting her up. She then sighed and huffed, looking away.

“Will you make me tea then?”

“It’s already brewing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	54. Jealousy - Watolock, Wato & Irene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Hello uwu. If you mind , can you make a story about Irene Adler make Wato jealous just because she want the doctor to admit her feeling toward Sherlock and Sherlock has no idea what going on between Irene and Wato. P/S : Sherlock didn’t know Wato has feeling toward her since her behavior just make people hate her. But Wato secretly has feeling toward detective but scare to admit it. And here Irene to help Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/178282140946/babyseulbear-hello-uwu-if-you-mind-can-you).

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Irene tilted her head to the side, eyes wide with faux confusion. “Whatever do you mean, Doctor?”

“You know exactly what I mean,” said Wato. She crossed her arms and her glare towards the other woman deepened. “You and your flirting and your…hips may work with other people, but it won’t work on Sherlock.”

Irene threw her head back and laughed. The sound of it made Wato grow more irritated, but she said nothing.

“You think this is all for Sherlock?” Irene scoffed. “Please! I’ve got better things to do than try and charm that stubborn detective.”

“Then why-”

“I’m doing this for your sake, of course.”

Wato pulled back in confusion and Irene smirked, moving closer. She reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Wato’s ear before gently cupping her cheek.

“Sweet doctor, everyone, except for Sherlock, can see that you are in love with her. I was only hoping to give you a little…push in the right direction.”

Irene pinched Wato’s cheek slightly, making her pout. It only made Irene smile even more.

“So make sure my efforts don’t go to waste, Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	55. Phobia - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > "Don't be ridiculous, Wato. I'm not scared," Sherlock scoffs. (Plot twist: she is.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/178346527731/dont-be-ridiculous-wato-im-not-scared).

“Wato, get rid of the. spider.”

Having just gotten home, Wato was surprised by the immediate request. She looked around the room and saw no sign of the spider, but soon spotted an overturned cup on the floor.

“Is it under the cup?”

“Yeah.”

“Why don’t you get it?”

“It’s too far.”

“Uh huh.” Wato nodded carefully. She raised an eyebrow at the cup and took note of how it was just in front of where Sherlock was sitting with her legs pulled up. Everything clicked into place then and Wato couldn’t help but give an amused smile. “Sherlock, are you scared?”

Sherlock scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Wato. I’m not scared,” she said. “I just have too much to deal with right now.”

“Uh huh. Sure,” nodded Wato. “Well, if that’s the case, then I’m not going to bother with getting rid of it then. It’s probably harmless anyway, so it’ll be-”

“Wait, no!”

Wato couldn’t keep the smile off her face when she saw Sherlock pout and hide her face behind her arms.

“Please get rid of the spider.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	56. Shiny - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Brown coat as in Firefly? If that's the case how about a fic where Wato learns English through watching Firefly with Sherlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/178636908746/brown-coat-as-in-firefly-if-thats-the-case-how).  
> Learn more about this piece [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/179148351846/putting-titles-and-asking-questions-religion).

Wato paused the show and frowned before turning to Sherlock. “I thought ‘shiny’ meant something else.”

“It does,” confirmed Sherlock. “But in this case, they use it to mean ‘cool’ or something similar to that.”

“Why?”

Sherlock, now aware of how Wato felt having to answer her endless questions, merely shrugged in response, not having a definitive reason why. Wato frowned a bit more at this, but soon sighed and nodded, turning back to the screen.

“That’s unusual,” Wato mumbled as she pressed play.

“They’re in space, Wato,” remarked Sherlock. “There are more unusual things.”

The two of them fell silent again, watching Serenity gently drift through space.

“Sherlock, what does ‘ain’t’ mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	57. Secret - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Wato is the Japanese Batgirl Sherlock is shocked she never deduced it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/178790307771/wato-is-the-japanese-batgirl-sherlock-is-shocked).

Wato stared at Sherlock with a worried expression. The detective hadn’t moved or said anything for the last 10 minutes, only staring blankly off into space, and Wato was growing more concerned with every passing second.

“Sherlock,” Wato said gently. She reached for her hand. “Are you okay?”

Sherlock remained silent.

“I’m sorry for not telling you,” continued Wato. “I was going to tell you, but I-”

“That’s not the problem,” interrupted Sherlock. “I don’t care that you didn’t tell me you were Batgirl.”

“Oh. Then why are you-”

“I’m angry at myself,” said Sherlock. “I should’ve known. I should’ve seen the signs. I’m a failure as a detective.”

Sherlock huffed and laid down on the couch dramatically. Her action made Wato laugh, putting her at ease now that she knew Sherlock wasn’t angry at her. She moved over, gently running her fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

“You’re not a failure, Sherlock,” reassured Wato. “The whole point of a secret identity is to keep it a secret.”

Sherlock pouted. “I still should’ve known…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	58. UFO - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Wato meets an alien, Sherlock isn't convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/178888069241/wato-meets-an-alien-sherlock-isnt-convinced).

“Fake.”

Wato pouted. “What do you mean it’s fake?” she exclaimed, shoving her phone into Sherlock’s face again. “Did we not watch the same video? It’s definitely an alien!”

“Still fake,” Sherlock said bluntly, not looking away from her files.

“But I know what I saw!”

“And I believe you.” She turned to another page. “But it’s still fake. You believe that you saw an alien and I believe that you believe that’s what you saw, but that doesn’t change the fact that what you saw was fake.”

Wato pouted once again before getting up with a huff. She then gathered her things are stomped towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To show you that it was real!”

“Alright. Bring me back some dinner while you’re out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	59. Nightmare - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Can I please request a prompt? Wato has a nightmare where Sherlock is really an evil queen, ruling with the whole of Tokyo under her heel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/179181749901/can-i-please-request-a-prompt-wato-has-a).

“Sherlock, this isn’t like you!”

Wato cried, clinging to Sherlock. She held her tightly, hoping, wising, that she could make this all go away, but the sound of cold laughter awoke her to reality.

“Wato,” Sherlock cooed as she tilted Wato’s head to look at her. “Poor naive Wato, I’ve always been like this.”

Wato shook her head, pushing away. “No, you’re not!” she cried. “I refuse to accept this! You’re Sherlock! You’re not some tyrant! You’re Sherlock!”

“Tyrant?” Sherlock threw her head back and laughed. She turned back to Wato with a smile on her face, but her eyes were cold. “No, Wato, I am a god,” she walked towards her, pulling her back into her arms, “and we can rule all of this together. You, by my side, as my goddess. Can you imagine anything more perfect in this new world?”

Wato felt her chest ache as she stared at the woman in front of her. She wanted to deny everything, refuse to believe that the person standing in front of her was the detective that she had grown to love and care for, but Wato realized that it was the truth. It was always the truth.

“No,” denied Wato. “No. No! No! NO!” She tried to push Sherlock away, but her grip remained firm. Wato continued to struggle trying to scratch at her and pull away. “Get away from me! Get away!”

“Wato, wake up! Wato! Wato!”

Wato’s eyes snapped open and the scene in front of her changed when she heard Sherlock’s voice. No longer was it cold and uncaring. Instead, it was warm, concerned, scared. She looked around rapidly and quickly realized that she was in her room. It was still dark and Sherlock was in front of her, brow furrowed.

“Sherlock! What? Why? How? I don’t-”

“It was only a dream, Wato,” Sherlock whispered. She carefully guided Wato into her arms. “Whatever happened was a dream. Everything is fine.”

“Right. Dream,” mumbled Wato as she collapsed into Sherlock’s arms. “It was only a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	60. Time and Space - Kento & Wato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Kento finds out that time travel is a real thing and has to keep it from Sherlock although Wato is curious about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/179212830371/kento-finds-out-that-time-travel-is-a-real-thing).

“Time travel?”

“Yes.”

“It’s real?”

“Yes.”

Wato nodded dumbly as she tried to process the information. She hadn’t meant to find out about it, but through a series of events, Wato now knew that Kento had somehow unlocked the secret of time travel.

“So…what are you going to do now?” asked Wato. “I mean, it’s time travel! It could change everything! I thought this was only possible in books and movies, so what now?”

“Nothing,” answered Kento. “I have to do more research before anything else, so for now, this remains between us.”

“And Sherlock?”

“We must keep this from her as well. We both know she’s too curious for her own good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	61. Spoopy - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Wato knows Sherlock is very into Halloween (more the sweets part but nvm) so she decides to surprise her in a special costume (up to your imagination). <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/179247275911/wato-knows-sherlock-is-very-into-halloween-more).

When Wato came home to piles of candy around the living room, she wasn’t surprised. However, what did surprise her was the fact that it was all Halloween candy.

“I didn’t know you liked Halloween,” Wato remarked as she set her bag down.

Wato had tried to get her to celebrate other holidays in the past, but Sherlock had grumpily told her they were a waste of time before eventually joining in at her insistence. So coming home and seeing Sherlock enthusiastically sort through the candy was a bit of a shock for her.

“How many kids are you expecting to come by? It looks like you have enough for all of Tokyo here.”

Sherlock snorted. “It’s not for them. It’s for me. This is all my candy.” She pointed to another pile of bags on the couch, not looking up from her work. “That’s for them. I’m sorting through them now.”

Wato shook her head. Of course it wouldn’t be that simple with Sherlock.

-

Halloween soon arrived and to Wato’s luck, Sherlock was out, trying to get information from Kento about something. After seeing Sherlock’s ~~denied~~ enthusiasm for Halloween, Wato decided to do something special for the detective.

She spent the day decorating their apartment with the help of Ms. Hatano, putting up fake cobwebs and bats and other spooky things up. Once done with that, Wato changed into her costume and was now patiently awaiting Sherlock’s return, a giant bowl of candy in hand. It didn’t take long and when the front door opened, Wato jumped up immediately.

“Happy Halloween!” exclaimed Wato. She offered the bowl to her, giving it a little shake. She noticed Kento was standing there was well and turned to him too. “Happy Halloween to you too, Kento!”

Kento nodded in response and Wato gave him a bright smile. She turned back to Sherlock, hoping to see her happy, but her surprise, Sherlock merely stared at her with wide-eyes before sprinting off to her room, slamming the door shut.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Wato’s shoulders slumped and she nearly dropped the bowl of candy as she worried over Sherlock’s reaction to her.

“No, it’s not you, Wato,” said Kento with an amused tone. “Sherlock was just not prepared for your current outfit.”

“My outfit? What’s wrong with my outfit?”

Wato looked down and tugged at the skirt of her costume. She had come up with the idea after catching Sherlock trying to secretly read her copy of _The Valley of Fear_ and along with the fact that Sherlock was also a detective herself, Wato thought it was fitting for her to be dressed up as Sherlock Holmes for Halloween, deerstalker and magnifying glass included.

“Nothing. She was overwhelmed by how cute you look. That’s all.”

“She thinks I’m cute?”

Wato’s cheeks grew red at his words. Kento merely chuckled and shook his head at this.

“I have to get going now, so I’ll leave you two to your celebrating,” he said as he began to leave. “Make sure my sister doesn’t eat too much candy. Last Halloween, along with the candy she bought beforehand, she also went out and bought even more after everything went on sale. She was sick for a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	62. Exception - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > that one time wato breaks sherlock's "don't ruffle my hair" rule and sherlock realises she doesn't mind (that much) when wato does it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/179862152636/thank-you-so-much-for-the-latest-drabble-no-all).

Wato gasped and quickly pulled her hand away, realizing what she had done. She stared cautiously as Sherlock remained frozen with wide eyes.

“I’m sorry, Sherlock!” cried Wato. “I didn’t mean to do that! I know you don’t like it and I-”

Wato immediately stopped talking when she felt Sherlock’s hand wrapped around her wrist. Her heart pounded in her ears and she gulped, fearing the worse, but to her surprise, Sherlock guided her hand to the top of her head, letting it rest there. Neither of them said anything for a moment.

“Uhh…I don’t understand.”

Sherlock groaned. “Don’t make me say it,” she mumbled.

Sherlock crossed her arms and pouted, looking away from Wato. Wato stared at her curiously as she pondered what Sherlock wanted before it all clicked into place for her. A small smile adorned her face as she ruffled Sherlock’s hair once again and it grew even more when she saw the content look in Sherlock’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!! :D
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	63. Convenience - Sherlock/OMC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Miss Sherlock avengers her secret husband, Wato is shocked by this, not the avenging but the fact she had a husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/179897871626/miss-sherlock-avengers-her-secret-husband-wato-is).

“Wato, we have to go. Our plane leaves in 2 hours.”

Wato stared with wide-eyes as Sherlock stomped around her room. She watched curiously as the detective grabbed a suitcase and began throwing clothes into it, not caring about what she grabbed and if it was folded or not.

“What? Why? Plane? Huh?”

Sherlock scoffed and rolled her eyes. She turned and gave Wato an exasperated look as she continued rifling through Wato’s closet.

“My husband just died. I’m certain it was his brother that did it, so I have to go and prove it before he tries to claim everything.”

Sherlock went back to her packing, quickly zipping up the suitcase. Wato continued to stare at her, trying to process what just happened, and it took Sherlock throwing her coat at her to bring her back to reality.

“Wait, husband? Husband?!”

“Is it really that shocking that I’m married?”

“Yes, Sherlock! Yes!!”  exclaimed Wato as she lept up. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Because it didn’t matter,” Sherlock shrugged. “It was a marriage of convenience anyway.”

Sherlock began to leave the room, pulling the suitcase behind her. Wato hurried after her, still trying to figure out things.

“But still,” she said, “you were married and you never told me!”

“And once again, it didn’t matter,” Sherlock responded. 

“But how? And why?!”

“He married me to get his inheritance and I married him to get free chocolate.”

Wato stopped in her tracks and stared. Sherlock noticed her lack of movement and tried to tug her along, but Wato stayed still.

“I’m sorry, but what?!”

Sherlock groaned, clearly not wanting to have this conversation right now, but knew it was unavoidable.

“My former husband and his family are chocolatiers. He was set to inherit everything, but since he’s gay and his family is more conservative, we struck up a deal. I marry him to help him get his inheritance and he would give me chocolate. We don’t talk or contact each other for any other reason and that is the extent of our relationship.”

Sherlock grabbed hold of Wato’s wrist and pulled her along again. This time, Wato was too lost in her thoughts to fight back and before she knew it, they were both at the airport, about to board their flight.

“I can’t believe you got married…for chocolate.”

Sherlock scoffed. “As if there would be any other reason for me to get married, Wato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	64. Talk - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Wato and Sherlock have a serious talk about what Wato went through during the Finale and that Sherlock is still in a tricky spot in regards to the police chiefs etc. They both know nothing will be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/180142458176/wato-and-sherlock-have-a-serious-talk-about-what).

“I had to watch you die, Sherlock. I had to watch you die for me.”

“I’m sorry, Wato.”

“You sacrificed yourself for not only me, but for everyone and the police still-”

Wato chocked back a sob at the thought of their current situation. She and Sherlock both knew it wasn’t everyone that was against Sherlock, but the people with all the power all saw her as a liability. Her return to Wato was meant to be a blessing, but with it came the fact that law enforcement wanted Sherlock to pay for what she did, even though they wouldn’t even be around if it weren’t for her.

Sherlock sighed. “I know,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

“So what do we do now? What happens?” Wato asked after a moment.

“I’m going to leave,” answered Sherlock. “You don’t deserve to get caught up in this too.”

“But Sherlock! You can’t! You-”

“It’s for the best, Wato. It’s for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	65. Fishing - Kento & Wato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Hi! Kento takes Wato on a fishing trip. What do the two in-laws talk about? What story does Kento shares about his sister? Love to see you take on the headcanon! =]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/180244902336/hi-kento-takes-wato-on-a-fishing-trip-what-do).

“I’ve never gone fishing before, so thanks for inviting me, Kento!”

Wato smiled happily as Kento nodded. She took in the sight of blue water surrounding them and the scent of the salty air before turning her attention back to Kento as he continued setting up their fishing poles. He finished up quickly, handing her one of them before sitting down next to her.

“I’m glad you agreed to join me today, Wato,” said Kento as he cast out his line. Wato followed his actions. “This will be a good chance for us to talk privately.”

“Talk privately?”

Kento nodded. “I was hoping we could spend some time getting to know each other since you are my sister’s partner, but I also wanted to talk to you without her around as well.” He tugged at the line gently. “This is the only place we can do so since Sherlock gets seasick very easily. The first and only time I ever took her fishing, she laid down the moment she stepped on the boat and I had to carry her off it later on.”

Wato tried to hide her laugh at the thought of a seasick Sherlock. There was no doubt in her mind that she complained the entire time as well.

“Anyway,” continued Kento, “I’d like to start out by saying thank you, Wato.”

“Thank you?” She looked up at him curiously. “For what?”

“For taking care of Sherlock,” he answered. “Sherlock won’t admit it, but your presence in her life has changed her. You’re one of the few people who can see her for who she really is and you’re one of the few people she cares for. She appreciates having you in her life and she loves you very much.”

Wato blushed and pretended to be focused on fishing. “It’s not that big of a deal,” she said. “I’m just doing what any decent person would do.”

“To me and my sister, what you’re doing is far more than that,” said Kento. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it an appreciative squeeze. “Thank you for all that you’ve done, Wato. Please continue to care for my sister.”

“I will,” nodded Wato. “I will.”

The two of them smiled at each other and turned their attention back to fishing. The waves continued to rock them gently back and forth as they fell into a comfortable silence.

“Has my sister ever told you about the time she set my room on fire?”

“She’s done that to you too?!” gasped Wato.

Kento chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. Back when she was in primary school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	66. Insulting - Wato/OMC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > I think I like Wato more than Sherlock so any chance of you writing a drabble where someone likes Wato romantically but Sherlock doesn't understand and ends up insulting Wato (early stages of the series)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/180276730801/i-think-i-like-wato-more-than-sherlock-so-any).

Sherlock wrinkled her nose and frowned as she stared at the picture on Wato’s phone. She tilted her head from side to side before moving closer and back, wondering if there was something that she was missing.

“That’s him?” asked Sherlock. “That’s who you’re dating?”

Wato nodded excitedly, clutching the phone to her chest.

“Yup!” she said. “We met at the coffee shop last week and accidentally got our orders mixed up. We ran into each other again the next day and started talking.”

Sherlock looked at Wato with an incomprehensible expression as the doctor stared at her phone with hearts in her eyes. She frowned as she tried to process everything she had seen.

“He really asked you out?” asked Sherlock.

“Yes, he did,” said Wato. She looked up, having caught Sherlock’s tone. “Why? Is it hard to believe someone would be interested in me?”

Sherlock scoffed and eyed her. “Have you seen your outfit today?”

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” Wato asked. She looked down and tugged unconsciously at her sweater. “It’s comfortable.”

“That’s code for ugly,” Sherlock said bluntly. “You should ask him to go shopping with you. At least one of you has taste.”

Wato stared at Sherlock, clearly offended by her words. Sherlock said nothing more and left the room, leaving a stunned Wato behind. The doctor finally stomped off to her own room as well and opened the closet, inspecting all of her things.

“I do _too_ have taste…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	67. Idol - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Sherlock is hired by Johnny's to solve a stalker case targeting Arashi. Upon meeting the group, Nino mistakes Sherlock for his favorite actress. Feeling uneasy by the fanboying, Wato acts very protective of her girlfriend. Bonus: Sherlock being oblivious when solving the case and cameo appearance from the other members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/180523500256/i-got-so-inspired-for-another-request-sherlock).

“Takeuchi Yuko?!“

Sherlock’s face scrunched up into one of confusion. “Who?”

“She’s an actress,” Wato explained. “She’s the one that I like that looks like you and I guess Ninomiya-san is a fan of her too.”

“Ah,” grunted Sherlock. “I see.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you or anything like that,” the idol said sheepishly, “And just Nino is fine.”

He bowed to the two of them smiling brightly, but it was clear his attention was all on Sherlock. Sherlock stood stiffly, giving a slight nod that surprisingly didn’t cause the look of infatuation in Ninomiya’s eyes to waver. Wato bowed as well, a pleasant smile on her face, but unconsciously, something about Ninomiya bothered her and she took a step forward, so she was now slightly in front of Sherlock instead.

“Thank you for coming to help us,” said Sakurai, from behind Ninomiya. He was one of the other members of Arashi and Wato recognized him from the news. “When Johnny-san said he was calling a detective, we all expected an old man or something. No offense, but we certainly didn’t expect someone like you.”

Sherlock merely shrugged, clearly bored. Wato gave a small sigh before answering on both of their behalves.

“We understand,” reassured Wato. “She may not look like a typical detective, but I can assure you that Sherlock is the best there is. If anyone can help you with your stalker problem, it’s Sherlock.”

Wato smiled brightly at the group. All of the smiled back, trust in their eyes as they bowed to both of them, but Ninomiya’s attention remained fixated on Sherlock. He had moved closer to Sherlock and Wato slipped her arm through Sherlock’s.

“We should go get started on our investigation then,” Wato said, pulling Sherlock closer to her. “So we’ll leave you to do whatever it is you need to. I know idols are always busy, so we’ll do our best to stay out of your way. Come on, Sherlock.”

Wato began tugging Sherlock away and surprisingly, Sherlock followed. They didn’t make it that far before it was clear that all of Arashi were following them. Wato had to fight to keep her expression neutral when she saw Ninomiya pop up next to Sherlock.

“Actually, we’ll be free for a bit since Johnny-san cleared out schedule, so we could have a break from this whole stalker thing,” said Ninomiya alongside them. “Plus, he figured it would be helpful to have all of us helping you, so it looks like we’ll be working together now!”

“Great,” said Sherlock as she continued walking. “The more you can tell me, the better.”

“Yeah, great,” Wato mumbled. “So great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	68. Return - Sherlock & Kento, Sherlock & Shibata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > It's been 8 years since Sherlock left Tokyo and Japan behind her, although some knew she was still alive contact was almost non existent to begin with shortly after it stopped fully. Now she's back and Kento has given up on her and Wato left Tokyo over 6 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/180556870091/its-been-8-years-since-sherlock-left-tokyo-and).

“Sherlock?”

“Can I come in? Please?”

Shibata nodded dumbly, stepping aside to let her in. She gave him a thankful smile and he had to wonder if she was really here or if this was all part of his imagination again.

“Is he here? Is my brother here?”

He said nothing again, still lost for words, but he pointed down the hallway towards a room on the left. Sherlock gave his shoulder a pat as she walked past and it brought him back to reality. She was here. She was really here.

Sherlock walked carefully towards the room that Shibata had directed her to. She took a moment to calm herself before give it a tentative knock. No response came. She turned to Shibata for help and he nodded, gesturing for her to continue. Letting out a deep breath, Sherlock opened the door and entered. She nearly cried when she saw him sitting at his desk.

“Kento,” breathed Sherlock, “you’re here.”

Kento didn’t look up from his work. “I am,” he said coldly. “I’m here. I’ve always been here.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I-”

“I thought you were dead, Sherlock,” Kento interrupted. “You disappeared for years, without a trace. I thought you were dead. Wato thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead!”

Kento stood up fully as he said this, knocking over his chair with a thud. Sherlock gasped and took a step back in shock, but she knew he wouldn’t do anything to harm her. He sighed, calming himself down before he rested his hands on his desk for support.

“You left, Sherlock,” continued Kento. “You left all of us. We all waited for as long as we could, but when you stopped talking to any of us,” he shook his head, “we had to move on. Ms. Hatano, Inspector Reimon, Wato, all of us had to move on and I’m sorry that you had to come home to nothing, but you left us nothing too.”

“I know,” Sherlock said. “I understand. I only came here to apologize. So I’m sorry again, Kento. I’m sorry for everything.”

Nothing more was said between the siblings, leaving the room still silent and tense. Sherlock left the room shortly after, having said what she wanted to, but she left feeling incredibly lost and regretful. She was so lost in her thoughts that she actually jumped when she felt someone grab her arm, but she quickly calmed down when she realized it was Shibata.

She stared at him, bracing herself for what he had to say to her, but instead, Shibata gave her a reassuring smile.

“I know he’s angry now, but give it some time,” said Shibata. “It’s a lot to take in and he’ll need some time to process it all.”

Sherlock said nothing and sighed. Shibata then surprised her once more as wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug, squeezing her tight. Automatically, Sherlock’s arms moved to wrap around him as well, not realizing how much she needed it. The hug ended too quickly for Sherlock, but she knew she wasn’t in a position to ask for more. 

“I’m glad you’re back,” Shibata continued, “and I’m glad you’re safe. Come by again soon. Okay?”

Sherlock gave him a small smile and nodded. “Thank you, Shibata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	69. Switch - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Sherlock and Wato have to pretend to be the other person with Wato finding it weird being in Sherlock's clothes and shoes (sorry for the bad shoe pun) and Sherlock finding it odd having to pretend to not see everything and keep herself from talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/180590855761/sherlock-and-wato-have-to-pretend-to-be-the-other).

Sherlock scowled as she watched Wato look around the crime scene. She wanted nothing more than to scream and yell right now. It was obvious to her what had happened here, but Wato was over looking everything and it frustrated her to no end.

“So what do you think, _Sherlock_?” Inspector Reimon asked.

Everyone turned to look at Wato, but she didn’t look up from where she was looking at papers on a desk. She continued to stare at them until Sherlock nudged her shoulder, causing her to jump, looking around wildly.

“What? What’s happening? What? Huh?”

“I asked for your thoughts, Sherlock.”

“Oh! Right!” Wato sheepishly chuckled. “I, uh, I think that…he was stabbed…”

Shibata gave a snort and Sherlock punched him in the shoulder. She couldn’t say anything either and desperately wanted to bang her head against a wall.

Sherlock still thought it was ridiculous that she and Wato had to switch identities simply because the widow had mistaken the two of them. Why couldn’t they just tell her that it was a mistake? She was sure Reimon had explained it at some point earlier, but she hadn’t been paying attention then. All she knew now was that this was all ridiculous.

“And?”

“And…I need to investigate more?”

That answer seemed to satisfy Reimon and the poor widow who had called in the crime, and the two of them walked out of the room to converse privately. Once they were gone, Sherlock pulled Wato to her, a frown on her face.

“You need to pay attention!” Sherlock hissed. “And stop tugging at my coat! It’s going to be in pieces by the end of the day!”

“Sorry!” Wato winced. “I’m just really nervous.”

Sherlock gave an exasperated sigh. “Just…don’t lose focus. Okay? We have to keep this up until the end of the case and we don’t know how long that’ll be. With that being said, the stabbing happened by accident. Whoever broke in was looking for something else and the victim suddenly showed up, so he had to kill him. I’m still looking for more evidence, but that should be enough for now.”

“Got it. Thanks,” Wato nodded. She looked up at Sherlock with an apologetic smile. “Also, sorry again. I know it must be hard for you to not be able to do your job, but we’ll get through this case together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	70. 25 - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > 25\. “What the hell were you thinking?!”  
> Venom inspired maybe Sherlock gets herself a symbotie like Venom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/180622493026/sherlock-and-wato-25-what-the-hell-were-you) and the list of prompts can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/180493020983/angstfluff-prompt-list).

“So…last night, you decided to sneak into the secret lab?”

“Yes.”

“And then you accidentally broke something.”

“Yes.”

“And now, you have…this?” Wato gestured.

“Nightshade is a symbiote, but yes,” answered Sherlock as she looked towards the black and purple blob resting on her shoulder.

Wato nodded and the two of them fell silent. Sherlock watched as Wato processed everything she had just told her before she took a deep breath.

“ **What the hell were you thinking?!** ” Wato yelled suddenly. “What made you think this was a good idea, Sherlock?! You could’ve gotten into so much trouble! You could’ve gotten hurt!”

Wato was now frantically pacing the room, trying to relieve herself of some anxiety and worry, but it wasn’t much help. Sherlock didn’t quite know what to do either and for once, Nightshade was actually quiet, so the symbiote offered her no assistance either.

“I mean, it was fine,” Sherlock finally said. “I didn’t get hurt.”

Wato stopped and gave her a pointed look.

“Plus, Nightshade would’ve protected me anyway!”

Sherlock gestured to the symbiote, who nodded and gave Wato a wide smile. Wato continued to glare silently at the two of them and they carefully drew back, knowing that it would be best to shut up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	71. Moving On - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > maybe Sherlock eventually tracks down Wato after she left Tokyo, Wato is married and has a daughter. The daughter is called Shelly after Wato got Kento to reveal what Sherlock's real name was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/180656727086/thanks-for-answering-me-on-ao3-and-im-grateful).

After a lot of badgering and bothering Shibata, Sherlock finally managed to get Wato’s whereabouts. The man had begrudgingly given it to her, nearly not about to give up the information, but once he saw the desperation in Sherlock’s eyes, he couldn’t say no.

“Be careful,” Shibata warned. “She’s moved on, so be prepared for what you’ll see. You may not be happy about it.”

Sherlock tried to get Shibata to tell her more, but this time, he resisted. He insisted that it was not his place to tell and that Sherlock had to find out on her own, which is why Sherlock was now seated on a bench in a park.

The park was across the street from where Wato lived now. Sherlock had knocked on Wato’s door earlier, but no one had answered, leaving Sherlock there to wait. She knew she couldn’t just sit on her doorstep, so she decided waiting in the park was less suspicious. She hadn’t been waiting for long, but after years of not seeing Wato, a few extra minutes seemed too much and she caught herself perking up at every sound and person that passed by. Sherlock soon resigned herself to the fact that she would be waiting for a while.

“Mama! Can I have pudding when we get home?”

“Only if you finish your vegetables, Shelly.”

Shelly?

Sherlock sat up at the sound of name and looked around. She froze and her eyes grew wide when she saw Wato approaching from afar with a young girl walking alongside her, hand in hand, with a bag of groceries in the other.

At first, Sherlock thought that maybe Wato was babysitting her, but one look at the familiar twinkle in the little girl’s eyes made it clear that Sherlock was looking at Wato’s daughter.

“But Mama!” whined Shelly.

“No buts, young lady,” Wato said. “I know you’ve been trying to feed your food to the cat. You need to eat all of your dinner before we can have dessert.”

Shelly pouted, but nodded in understanding. She and her mother continued down the street until they reached their house and entered, leaving Sherlock still shocked. She had no clue how long she sat that, but she was later brought back to reality when she saw a man enter the house as well. She caught sight of him and Wato kissing each other through the window and she was suddenly filled with an unfamiliar feeling.

Shibata did warn her about Wato moving on, but Sherlock hadn’t expected any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	72. Mistletoe - Watolock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > drabble idea: sherlock sneaks a mistletoe into 221b. much love to you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/181853843841/drabble-idea-sherlock-sneaks-a-mistletoe-into).

“Morning, Sher-”

Wato froze when she realized the living room was flooded in a sea of green. She blinked, trying to figure out what was going on and soon realized that it was all mistletoe. It covered practically every inch of the room, leaving no place, besides the floor, left open.

“-lock?”

Wato startled as Sherlock seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of her. She gave the doctor a sheepish smile and then glanced up.

“Oh!” Sherlock said shyly. “It looks like we got caught under some mistletoe…”

Sherlock gave Wato an eager, yet shy smile, and Wato couldn’t help but chuckle lightly as she wrapped her arms around the detective.

“I guess that means we better kiss then.”

Wato could feel Sherlock smiling as their lips touched sweetly, moving together in perfect harmony. She pulled back slightly, laughing as Sherlock continued to move forward, searching for her lips. A pout now adorned the detective’s face and Wato shook her head.

“You dork,” she said. “As if you needed all of this to convince me to kiss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	73. Maybe - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Could I request a drabble set after the one where Wato has a daughter please? Sherlock in a hotel lays awake thinking about her life and why she waited all this time to go back. Writers choice if she contacts Wato or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/182034106231/could-i-request-a-drabble-set-after-the-one-where).

Sherlock laid in bed, staring at the ceiling for who knows how long, too lost in her own thoughts to bother with time anymore.

When she left, she thought she had made the right decision. It was for everyone else’s safety. It had taken some time, but Sherlock knew that she had people she loved and she knew that she had to leave in order to protect them, to keep them safe.

But after seeing Wato, Sherlock wondered if she truly had made the right decision.

It was necessary for her to leave, she knew that. But was it worth all those years? Sherlock wasn’t sure anymore. She was right to leave since it was best to put some distance between her and everyone that she loved. They needed time for things to settle down. She was willing to wait as long as it took to keep them all safe. She was willing to do whatever it took.

But was it too much? Was it too long to ask for?

Sherlock never even gave them a time period. She simply left them all notes saying she had to leave and that she’d eventually come back. She knew they would understand her and she knew they would wait. But she now realized that everyone had their limits and Sherlock was a fool to assume theirs.

But Sherlock also knew that this wasn’t their fault, not at all. No, that all should go to her. It was her decision to leave, her decision to assume things, her decision to not say anything, her decision to not trust them.

Maybe she shouldn’t have left after all. Maybe she should’ve stayed.

Ruffling her hair, Sherlock sat up with a sigh. She then reached for her phone, unlocked it, and entered numbers she had long memorized. Her finger hovered over the dial button, waiting, wondering, pondering.

Maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	74. Tired - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Could I request a drabble for Miss Sherlock please? Something with Wato's history as a doctor? Maybe her helping people or the story of her injury? I know it wasn't the shows focus but personally seeing it focused on a bit would've been interesting especially with her boyfriend sharing those type of experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/182113438596/could-i-request-a-drabble-for-miss-sherlock).

To say Wato was tired as an understatement.

And even exhausted couldn’t encompass all that she was feeling right now.

She sighed as she sat on the stiff metal chair, thankful for the break, even if it was only for a few minutes. Finally left alone and away from all of the constant chaos happening, she could finally think and comprehend her full situation.

Wato came here to try and help. It’s what she wanted to do and it’s what doctors do. She had plans to help as many as she could and as a doctor, she logically knew that it was impossible to save everyone. That was just a fact of life. It came with the job. You save as many people as you can, but you have to accept that everyone cannot be saved, and Wato was ready to do that.

But now, here, Wato found herself to be…tired, so tired.

To be constantly surrounded by death and injury, and screaming and crying, was a lot to ask of someone. It was like back home, where Wato could clock out and take a break for a day and come back. Here, she was surrounded and constantly needed. It was impossible to leave for a day, let alone an hour. She was constantly moving and mending and saving, that her mind felt like it had stopped, moving all on it’s own. She was growing more and more exhausted with every passing second and it was slowly taking it’s toll on her.

Wato sighed resting her head in her hands. She took in a few deep breaths doing her best to calm down before sipping at her water. The rushed cries of the other nurses and doctors could be heard outside, reminding Wato that even though she was alone in this room, the world still carried on.

“Dr. Tachibana!” cried a frantic nurse as she rushed in. “We need-”

“I’m coming!” Wato said automatically. She was moving before she even realized it. “I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	75. Differences - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > I saw a drabble set ages ago for a different series and I thought I'd send smiliar ideas to you for characters to do with Miss Sherlock characters. Is this okay? Sherlock isn't always the hero, Wato isn't always kind, Reimon doesn't always let Sherlock get away with what she wants, Shibata doesn't always play by the rules and Kento really holds Toyko in his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/182139988236/i-saw-a-drabble-set-ages-ago-for-a-different).

Sherlock isn’t always the hero.

When working day and night on a hostage situation, Sherlock made no mention of her involvement to the police chief and instead gave all of her praises to Shibata, going on about how he had been the one to figure out everything and how he had rushed in to save the victim.

“Shibata is a good cop. He deserves to be recognized.”

-

Wato isn’t always kind.

When a client started blatantly insulting Sherlock in front of her, calling her a weirdo and freak and only good for baby-making, somehow believing that that would make Wato accept a date with him, Wato hadn’t hesitated to hurl as many insults back as possible, not holding back any punches.

“You came here to ask for Sherlock’s help because you were too incompetent to fix your own messes. You have no right to insult her when you are clearly nothing more than trash.”

-

Reimon doesn’t always let Sherlock get away with what she wants.

When Morikawa died and Sherlock was labeled a murderer, Reimon knew she would be stubborn, trying to carry the weight of everything she was facing on her own in order to protect those around her.

“You aren’t as smart as I thought you were if you truly believe that I would sit aside and let you handle this on your own. You have people who care about you and are ready to do whatever it takes to help you too.”

-

Shibata doesn’t always play by the rules.

When Sherlock decided to run from the law, the one person she remained in contact with was Shibata, constantly texting him with updates, while he would do the same for her, letting her in on what he had said during all of his interrogations.

“I haven’t spoken to her or seen her. I have no idea where she is.”

-

Kento really holds Tokyo in his grasps.

When Sherlock became a fugitive, those that didn’t know Kento believed him to be uncaring and too dedicated to his work since every time she was brought up, he shifted the conversation, but those that did know him knew that he was single-handedly taking all of the attention off of her on purpose.

“She’s only one person. We have more important things to focus on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)


	76. Noise - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Sherlock in a new place and her autism affecting her. She struggles until someone helps her find some quiet. She doesn't know how to react to them though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can he found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/182177998886/sherlock-in-a-new-place-and-her-autism-affecting).

With every passing second, Sherlock grew more and more irritated and her tapping grew more and more erratic.

She couldn’t tell, but the people around her were probably irritated with her too, but she couldn’t stop. The man next to her at the police station had a stuffy nose and the whistling noise he was making was bothering her greatly. The repetitive high pitched sound was grating her nerves and she didn’t understand why he didn’t just blow his nose already.

Sherlock wanted to say something, but recalled the last time she snapped at someone and hesitated, not wanting to get in trouble with Reimon again. Instead, her tapping grew more and more and more. The noise was getting too annoying, too loud, too troublesome, too-

“Hey. You okay?”

Sherlock looked up to see one of the police officer’s looking down at her with a gentle expression. She didn’t recognized him.

“One of the interrogation rooms isn’t being used, if you want to go somewhere quiet,” he said gesturing to down the hall. “I’m sure Inspector Reimon won’t mind if you stay in there for a bit.”

He held out a hand to help her up from her seat, but Sherlock merely glanced at it. He didn’t seem offended though and pulled back, giving her a smile. Sherlock studied him carefully before getting up. The officer said nothing as they walked towards the room and he let her in. He watched her carefully as she walked around a bit before sitting down in one of the chairs. Sherlock looked back up at him, trying to say thanks, but the words wouldn’t come out. Instead, she ended up looking away, feeling frustrated.

“It’s no problem,” the officer said suddenly. “Just hope you’re feeling better.”

Sherlock gave a small nod at this. She couldn’t see his expression, but he was smiling at her minute action.

“Oh! There you are!” came another voice. The two of them looked up to find Shibata standing in the doorway. “Officer Moran, Inspector Reimon will you see you now.”

“I’ll be there in a bit.”

Sherlock looked between Officer Moran and Shibata, who were both giving her concerned looks. She gave them both another small nod, reassuring them that she was fine. They both looked relieved after that, leaving Sherlock to her own thoughts once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)   
>  [Buy me Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/dangcommaannie)


	77. Empty - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Kento and Wato having a coffee away from the busy section of town whilst trying to talk about anything but Sherlock, it doesn't work through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/182323206016/kento-and-wato-having-a-coffee-away-from-the-busy).

They had chosen the café for it’s location and privacy. Hidden away in an alley, it kept them from prying eyes and eavesdroppers. They had promised not to talk about _her_ beforehand, but now that they were there, sitting across from each other, they realized it was impossible.

“It’s not the same without her, isn’t it?” Wato said softly.

Kento hummed, but said nothing, simply taking a sip of his coffee. Wato mirrored his action. They fell back into a heavy silence.

“I miss her.”

“I miss her too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)   
>  [Buy me Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/dangcommaannie)


	78. Different - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Any chance you could do a song fic from the song wake up by Three days grace, there is a line 'I'm not the man I was before' any chance you could have one with Sherlock being darker after her return and more on edge, maybe even hurting/torturing someone (like Jonny Lee Miller's Sherlock did) to get information from them. Wato is shocked and scared but Sherlock replies 'I'm not the woman I was before' thank you and I totally get it if it's not your thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/182425745426/any-chance-you-could-do-a-song-fic-from-the-song).

Wato was sure that her expression said everything that needed to be said, but Sherlock’s expression remained blank, cold. She tore her gaze away, but that only led her back to the blood splattered on everything, but most significantly, Sherlock’s shoes, normally pristine.

Wato tried to speak this time, but her words were cut off, stuck in her throat. Only a strangled cry came out instead. Sherlock doesn’t even blink at the sound, remaining empty as she bent over to reach for something in a red puddle.

For a moment, the only sound heard was the last few wheezing breaths and Sherlock’s heels on the floor. She seemed to find everything that she needed and headed towards where Wato was still frozen in the doorway.

“I’m not the woman I was before.”

Wato turned in shock, wondering if she had truly heard them since Sherlock was gone before she even knew it. But then again, was Sherlock even there to begin with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)   
>  [Buy me Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/dangcommaannie)


	79. Wrong - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Wato saves Sherlock and Kento from a dangerous situation, Kento is grateful but Sherlock doesn't seem impressed, in fact maybe a little disappointed that Wato is getting the credit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/182502361696/wato-saves-sherlock-and-kento-from-a-dangerous).

“Thank you, Wato.”

Wato gave Kento a smile and nodded. All of them were glad to be out of that hostage situation. Next to him, Sherlock stood there, pouting, and he nudged her with his elbow, making her scowl even more. He gestured towards Wato and she huffed, crossing her arms.

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Sherlock.”

“What?” Sherlock hissed.

“Don’t be rude, Sherlock.”

“I’m not.” She stomped and turned away. “I’m just…I can’t believe I got it wrong…”

Wato gave her a sympathetic look. “Sherlock, you were being held hostage. There was no way you could’ve known about the letter.”

“I still should’ve known, Wato!” cried Sherlock. “I still should’ve known!”

Kento and Wato both watched as Sherlock marched off, headed towards the medic since Reimon wanted to make sure she was alright. The two of them then shared a look and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)   
>  [Buy me Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/dangcommaannie)


	80. Across the Universe - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Wato wonders about different universes, Sherlock doesn't think its possible, meanwhile Joan Watson wonders the same as does John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/182685852446/wato-wonders-about-different-universes-sherlock).

“Do you think there are other universes?”

Wato looked over at Sherlock, who was mixing who knows what together.

“No,” she answered without looking up. “Definitely not possible.”

Wato sighed. “I just can’t help but wonder though…”

-

“Do you think there are other universes?”

Joan looked over at Sherlock, who was feeding Clyde.

“No,” he answered without looking up. “Definitely not possible.”

Joan sighed. “I just can’t but wonder though…”

-

“Do you think there are other universes?”

John looked over at Sherlock, who was shooting at the wall.

“No,” he answered without looking away. “Definitely not possible.”

John sighed. “I just can’t help but wonder though…”

-

“Achoo!”

Sherlock looked up, brow furrowed, but Wato waved a hand dismissively.

“I’m not sick, so don’t worry. Just a bit of dust, I guess.” She sniffled and sneezed again. “Or maybe someone is just thinking about me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)   
>  [Buy me Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/dangcommaannie)


	81. Introductions - Sherlock & Shibata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Have you ever written Shibata meeting Sherlock? There first case together? Reimon watching the two interact after trying to introduce them. Would you be up for writing it if you haven't already? I got the impression that they'd only worked together a few times before the first episode. Thank you! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/183939571346/have-you-ever-written-shibata-meeting-sherlock).

“Sherlock, let me introduce you to someone.”

The detective that Shibata assumed was Sherlock remained kneeling on the ground, sniffing the dead body there. She poked curiously at the person’s forehead, making Shibata frown. He looked over to Reimon, expecting him to scold her or say something, but the man looked bored, obviously used to this sort of behavior from her.

Reimon sighed. “Sherlock.”

“I’m listening,” she said without looking up. She suddenly laid down next to the body. “But it doesn’t matter since he’ll be gone by the end of the week anyway.”

Shibata sputtered and looked towards Reimon, but once again, the man looked unperturbed. He only shook his head and gave Shibata an apologetic look.

“Sherlock, this is Detective Shibata. He’ll be working with us from now on,” he said. “Please stand up and introduce yourself. The body isn’t going anywhere yet.”

Sherlock groaned and kicked her feet slightly, reminding Shibata of when his nephew would whine over not getting what he wanted. Suddenly, she stood up and he found himself growing cross-eyed as she leaned in close, studying him carefully. She walked all around, inspecting him, and Shibata couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable under her scrutinizing gaze.

“Uhh…”

“I don’t like him.”

Shibata turned to face Sherlock who was talking to Reimon. The man looked tired and unsurprised once again.

“Sherlock.”

“Rude,” Shibata said before he could stop himself. He crossed his arms and glared at her. “And I don’t like you either!”

Sherlock scoffed. “Well, at least I’m not an idiot.”

“You don’t even know me!”

“It doesn’t mean I’m wrong!”

Shibata gasped as Sherlock ran off suddenly to who knows where, leaving Shibata to stare at her back in shock. He scoffed and shook his head, unable to accept that he actually had a conversation like that with someone he just met, when he suddenly heard someone chuckling next to him. He then remembered where he was and who was with, and began bowing rapidly.

“I’m very sorry for my behavior just now,” cried Shibata. “I don’t know what overcame me. I can assure you that I’m much more professional than this.”

“It’s alright,” Reimon reassured.

Shibata stopped bowing, looked up tentatively, and saw that the man was smiling faintly, an amused glint in his eyes.

“It’s not easy working with Sherlock,” he continued. “But I think you’ll be just fine, Shibata.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and support!! :]
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)   
> 


	82. Who? - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > There is an odd boy, he never seems to age despite the fact its been years since Sherlock saw him last. They sit together and observe the world drinking coffee, Sherlock surprising takes time with him. (Inspired by the character Ashildr/Lady Me in Doctor who)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/183989528531/there-is-an-odd-boy-he-never-seems-to-age-despite).

Sherlock clicked her tongue and roughly threw aside the newspaper she had been leafing through. She brushed aside her long hair before grabbing her cup, taking a sip from it and wincing when she remembered that it was still hot. Her nose wrinkled as she looked around, watching the people passing by.

The sound of the chair next to her caught her attention, and she turned, ready to snap at whoever it was, before seeing a familiar yet unexpected face smiling back at her. She said nothing and only watched as the young boy sat down.

“Hello, Sherlock.”

“Hello.”

“How are things?”

“Fine.” She took a sip again. “But I’m sure you already knew that.”

The boy’s clear laughter rang out and something in Sherlock ached. She had no clue why. She waited and watched as his laughter dwindled before he turned to her.

“Well, you’re right about that,” he finally said. He picked up the newspaper she had been reading earlier and began looking through it. His brow furrowed at something before moving on to something else. “How long has it been, Sherlock?”

She shrugged. “Five years or so?”

“Five?” The boy looked up with wide eyes. He stared at her as he tried to process the information. “I could’ve sworn it’s only been a year.”

“It was five,” confirmed Sherlock. “Last we met, I was still in London.”

The boy hummed and pulled out a journal from his bag. He flipped through the pages quickly before finding what he was looking for, skimming through it quickly. “A lot has happened since then, I see.”

Sherlock said nothing.

“And with everything happening now, I’m sure you have a lot on your plate. Don’t you, Sherlock?”

No answer was needed. He already knew.

“Well, whatever it is that you’re going through now, I’m sure you’ll be okay. You’ve made it this far and I’m sure you’ll go even further.”

The boy closed the book and put it away. Sherlock watched as he stood up, smiling at her still.

“Good bye, Sherlock. I’ll see you when I see you.”

The boy ran off before Sherlock could say anything, but it wasn’t as if she had something to say to begin with. She watched as he ran off, taking a sip of her coffee as she thought on the peculiar boy and their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)   
> 


	83. With Love - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > I love a good AU lol so this is kinda that. Sherlock as we've never seen her before, somewhat weary and darker in her approach, she's moved to a Slavic area, language learning is going well, but Sherlock is going from bad to worse without her gang after the first series, she's falling into dangerous groups whilst trying to be a detective. (Could she maybe be the narrator?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/184252597061/i-cant-get-enough-of-your-drabbles-for-miss).

My coffee had gone cold, I thought as I sipped it. Disgusting, but maybe if _someone_ had shown up on time, it wouldn’t be like this.

I sighed and looked at my watch. Usually, I was the one that was late (or so I’ve been told), so I suppose this was payback for all those other times.

“Здесь не занято?“

The light voice could have been mistaken for flirtatious if it weren’t for the fact that I knew who it was. I didn’t bother to look up and simply nodded to the seat. I winced at the sound of it scraping across the floor. I continued to sip at my coffee as the table mate flagged down a waiter and ordered something for herself as well.

“You’re late,” I finally said once the waiter was gone. I turned to the woman and she merely shrugged.

“I am on time,” she answered. “And it looks like you are too, for once. I cannot believe the one time I thought I would be smart, you would go and ruin it like that.”

“You have what I need.”

She snorted. “Always in such a hurry, Sherlock. You should learn to slow down.”

She smiled at me, seemingly kind, but I knew it was all fake, a lie for the people around us. I kept my expression neutral and she seemed to get my message, sighing.

“Fine,” she said. “It is always business with you. Never anything fun.”

She reached for her purse, rifling through it briefly before setting it down. She then leaned into me and the scent of her perfume surrounded us, heavy and cloying, nothing like _hers_ had been.

I felt her hand slip into mine and the familiar shape of the USB was pressed into the palm of my hand. I was about to pull away, ready to leave, when I felt something brush against my thigh. Not soft, but hard, cold. I froze, but leaned in close to her ear, not needing to look to know that she was smirking, amused.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” I whispered. “I know you wouldn’t risk doing anything in public, but the fact that you have a gun pressed to me now isn’t exactly a welcoming sign.”

The woman giggled, leaning closer, practically in my lap now. Anyone that walked by would’ve thought we were a couple, but we were far from that and I wanted nothing more than to shove her away. But I couldn’t. Not now. Not yet. But soon.

“You are correct, Sherlock.” The words came like a forbidden sigh. “I would prefer not to shoot you here. But I just simply wanted to remind you that while you are very smart, you are replaceable. Do not do anything stupid or I will end you and maybe…that little doctor of yours as well.”

I inhaled sharply and the hand that was still holding hers unconsciously tightened down. It only made her more amused when I looked at her, pure anger in my eyes.

“Do not look so shocked, Sherlock,” she cooed. “Surely you would have realized that I would have known all about you and your past as well.”

“Don’t you dare hurt her.”

“I won’t,” she promised. “I won’t. Really. So long as you do what I ask, Sherlock, you and her will be just fine. Understood?”

I nodded stiffly and pulled my hand away from hers, taking the USB. She laughed again and finally leaned back, causing me to let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. I watched as she gathered her things and stood up, straightening her outfit. She smiled down at me like she had before and bent down, placing a kiss on my cheek. 

“До свидания,” she whispered into my ear, “and remember to behave, Sherlock, because I am always watching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support!
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)   
>  [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)   
> 


	84. Gift - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > I've an idea for the Sherlock in Russia arc if you want to hear it? Sherlock was contacted by an old associate about a case in Russia, she didn't take it at the time, but she goes after faking her death. Only to find her contact missing and now she has to locate him but finds herself against an a dangerous enemy, one who likes to meet Sherlock & drip feed her info. She watches Sherlock play her game not givjne her a choice. Any chance of more 1st person narrative? You write it really well!
> 
> **TW: Implied/Referenced Torture**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original request and post can be found [here](https://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/184529099791/ive-an-idea-for-the-sherlock-in-russia-arc-if-you).

The sound of footsteps is what made me worry first. They weren’t right, too quick, too clipped, nothing like Evgeni’s steps. I turned around, on alert, and saw a woman walking towards me. There was no doubt that she was looking for me and not out on a random stroll, given that we were in an abandoned warehouse and it was 2 in the morning.

“You’re not Evgeni,” I said as she approached me. “And I don’t think you’re one of his associates either.”

The woman shrugged. “No, I’m not,” she cooed. “But I do know where he is.”

I said nothing, silently studying her, planning.

“Evgeni is…somewhere,” she said with a wave of her hand. “He will be fine, so long as you do what I say.”

“And how do I even know you’re telling the truth?”

She smirked and pulled out a box from her pocket. She held it out to me, but I made no move to grab it, glancing at it and her. She laughed at this before opening it herself, revealing what was inside. I struggled to keep my expression neutral. She picked up the bloody nub, mockingly inspecting it.

“You and I both know about how Evgeni lost half his index finger,” the woman said. “I just figured I’d finally get rid of the other half too.” She held out the finger to me with a smile. “So here! A gift!”

“What do you want?” I said.

She laughed again, putting the finger back into the box. “Like I said earlier, Sherlock, as long as you do what I say, everything will be alright.”

She walked closer to me and grabbed my hand, placing the box inside of it and making sure my fingers where wrapped around it. She moved in closer still, until her lips were next to my ear.

“I’ll be in contact, Sherlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [dangcommaannie.tumblr.com](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/)  
> [Updates](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/tagged/annie-writes-updates)  
> [Requests Info and FAQs](http://dangcommaannie.tumblr.com/post/177415108081/requests-information-and-faqs)  
> 


End file.
